


Trapped Together

by Glitchperience



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, Insanity, Love, My own character, Mystery, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Trapped, Traveling, Violence, sharing the same mind, tethered together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchperience/pseuds/Glitchperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating high school, your life became slower and more dull. And though you'll be starting at your new art school soon, plus taking up some other activities, you're still looking for some more excitement in your life. But when your life gets turned around in the most bazaar ways, you weren't expecting to find attachment, and possibly love, in a demon. A dream demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Welcome To The Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by, I'll make this brief. This is my first Bill Cipher X Reader fic so, I appreciate feedback and stuff. This is going to be a slow build story, I'm also gonna try and update as much as possible! Hope you enjoy!  
> PS: there will be eventual smut.

Hey? Hey! Hey friend, how are you? Are you feeling well? Maybe feeling kinda foggy in the head? Or tired? Maybe you're excited, or bored, I bet you're bored. But hey! You're here. Welcome. You might be confused. But that's okay, nothing wrong with being a little lost, you can always find yourself again.  
  
I bet you're wondering who I am.  
  
I'm your self conscience. Telling your story, and you _must_  be bored, right? I thought so. But I can help, sort of. I can help by telling your story to you. Yes, I'm telling your story to you, got a problem with that?....ahem, sorry. Don't wanna get off to a bad start. How about this: why don't you give me a name? Just so you have something to call me by, everyone's gotta have a name, especially if we speak again later, plus. I can't really seem to remember my name...  
  
...hope you're ready for this, kid.

 

 

 

≒ ≑ ≓

  
Sitting around and doing things on your phone to pass the time was getting boring, and it was late, but school was over and done with (until you start art school) so you didn't feel the need to keep a strict sleep schedule anymore. You didn't want to sit and read through boring blogs or search up things to read on your phone, doing things in your room seemed kind of boring, but you didn't want to sit down in the living room watching TV all night or anything, and possibly make noise and wake up your family. Going out was a dumb idea too, so you scratched that off your list immediately. 

 _May as well get a snack and go watch a movie or something_ , you got up off the living room couch and went into the kitchen, searching around quickly for some snacks (Doritos) and got a drink from the fridge, then you went up to your bedroom and closed the door behind you.

Your room was warm; you set up on the end of the bed so you were facing the TV screen and could lay on your belly, leaving your drink and chips at the end of the bed on the floor for easy convenience, then flicked on the TV to search through the listing.

While searching you started thinking.

Graduating from high school was a load off, finally able to work on things you actually _want_  to do, rather than focusing on things that were boring. Yeah, everyone needs to at least know how to do basic math and stuff, but where's the creativity? 

You were overjoyed when you were excepted into MARS, and no, it's not the planet, it's the art school where you can learn everything you want. Illustration, music, graphic design, screen printing, photography. A creative environment to help you get out of the house. MARS was an acronym for something, but you didn't actually know what. Atop doing art everyday, you were also looking into other things to get more involved with. Maybe something to help relieve stress or get a good workout? You'll think about it more later.

There is still something missing from your life though, something you couldn't quite grasp. Something hard to get a hold of without getting hurt—no, we're not talking about love. We're talking about excitement. A lot of people don't get enough excitement and thrill in their lives, you felt like you were one of those people.

Back to searching, you flipped through several movies, just boredly glancing at different titles. TV networks are always playing slightly older movies, rather than newer one's, so if you wanted to watch a newer movie you had to pay for it. No thanks.

You saw the title of a cartoon go across the screen while scrolling. You saw it a couple more times moments later on a couple other channels. But you ignored it. You saw it a lot though, for reasons you did not know. 

_Gravity Falls_ , you saw it on screen yet again, rubbing your temple a little with your thumb and reading the description to yourself, "The show concerns the adventures of 12 year-old twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines, whose summer plans are ruined when their parents send them off to their Great Uncle Stan in the fictional town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. "Grunkle" Stan lives in and runs The Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum, but little do Dipper and Mabel know that there really is something very strange going on and they must rely on one another to find their way in this unfamiliar town."

_Huh_ , you turned the show on curiously, it was a child's show sure, but beats watching movies you've seen a few hundred times already. And the show wasn't half bad, a little weird, but not bad. The story was fine, the comedy in it was very likeable, so were the characters. 

Halfway through watching another episode, you groaned, getting very tired of commercials, so you flicked the TV off. But you /really/ wanted to watch more. So you grabbed your things and moved them to the bedside table quickly, then got up, with a little stumble, and grabbed your computer from the desk. Then you flopped in bed and opened it up, going to search for episodes elsewhere so you can watch commercial free.

After you found a website fit for the job, you spent a while watching the show, it kept getting better, and you grew to dislike some characters while others you grew more attached to. Then the episode Tourist Trapped came on, and you grew fond of a strange character the shape of a triangle. His name was Bill Cipher. You then spent _hours_  watching the show, saw Bill again as _Bipper_ , which just made you like him that much more. He was crazy and stupid, but in a likeable way. Even if he is the bad guy. Plus the writers basically _setup_  a ship in a child's cartoon, on purpose. That's how it seemed anyway.

You were almost done with the first season when you heard an alarm go off across the hall, where your parents room was located. Your dad was getting up for work. _Shit_ , you were more panicked than you'd like to be, probably because you were tired from staying up until five in the morning watching a kids cartoon. 

You closed the computer quickly and ducked it under your bed, quickly pulling the blankets over your head and pretending to sleep, as if you knew your dad would—

_Knock, knock._

_Shit_ , you must've had the volume too loud or something so he heard it, or he was maybe just _checking_  if you were awake? Or maybe—

_Knock knock, knock._

You sighed and sat up, only grunting, making you dad open the door and peek in to see you looking sleepy but clearly awake, like you haven't tried falling asleep yet. You noticed him take a deep breath, then heard him chuckle and he opened the door more and leaned on the door frame. "What are you doing up?" He questioned and you groaned lightly and flopped back. "You're not in school anymore sure, but that doesn't mean you need to stay up all night and day."

"Ugh, I know, but I found this cool cartoon and lost track of time while watching it and I was _gonna_  sleep but I just wanted to finish the first season and—"

"[Name]," your dad laughed a little, "honey, it's 5:13 in the morning, I think you need to sleep now." He only smiled while you groaned and rolled over in the blankets and shoved your face in the pillows. "You can finish your shows _after_  you catch up on some sleep."

"Yeah okayyyy..." You whined slightly and stifled a yawn into your pillows, then turned to face your father. "G'night, dad."

"Night punkin', don't be complaining about being tired later." He turned and closed the door when you made a _grah_  sound and pulled up the sheets. And though you _did_  want to keep watching your new found favorite cartoon, you fell asleep pretty quickly.

 

/ _The surrounding area was blue, dark blue, but it was bright, and it wasn't hard to see anything. It felt like you were floating, but still had enough gravity to walk casually through the space. Various odd but familiar things were floating around as well, like the old diary you_ tried  _to keep as a little girl, and numerous stuffed animals you've had or still have in your room. Sometimes you'd see old videogame boxes from old games you used to play, and you_ also _saw a lot of things that were unfamiliar._

_Even though you feel like you could move around, for some reason your nerves felt frozen in place. Not only were you nervous about moving and trying to explore, you were feeling oddly_ real _and_ awake _. This was a dream wasn't it?_

_You heard a strange laugh from somewhere, causing you to finally move, even if it was just a little and for the purpose to look around for the laughter. You heard it a couple more times from other places, making you flip around to see more of the space surrounding you._

_"Hello?" You called out and your voice echoed a little. "Anyone out there?"_

_Silence._

_You heard the laugh again, much closer this time, and in an instant something bright yellow flashed on front of you—_

You sat up in bed more quickly than you would've liked, gaining a bad head rush from the sudden jolt. You had to take a minute to scan your room, having the feeling as if it had changed in the time between when you were awake and when you had slept. 

_Just a dream_ , you thought, getting out of bed and going to do your morning—you checked the time quickly. It's 2:13 in the afternoon. So much for morning routine.

You took a quick shower, got washed up and brushed your teeth, just taking care of yourself, then head downstairs. All the while thinking about that strange dream from last night. 

"Good _afternoon_ , sleepy head." Your mother greeted when you went into the kitchen to look through the fridge. "You slept in late." She didn't get an answer. 

Your mom watched as you closed the fridge and decided to make yourself some coffee to help wake up more. "You know..." your mom started while she washed some dishes, "just because you graduated doesn't mean you have to throw off your whole schedule." She glanced to you while you added sugar into your coffee. "MARS may not be early on in the day, but that doesn't mean I need a night owl."

"Yeah. Mom, okay." You sipped on some coffee and left the kitchen to head back up to your room, since your younger brother was playing videogames on the couch. Your mom just watched you go silently.

The relationship with your parents was a bit strange, you were always much closer with your dad, you felt you could tell him anything and when you did something you weren't supposed to do he never told on you. Your mom though, she wants the best for you, but she also tries to shape your future and life, and you were very tired of her trying to control you like that. She's also the reason you never brought any boys home.

Your brother and you were close, as far as siblings go. He gets on your nerves, you beat him up, he laughs, sometimes he asks for help with talking to your parents about stuff. You remember when be told you he was homosexual. He wanted your help telling your parents. He even asks for help talking to boys his age, the two of you only being fifteen months apart made it easier to get along, and made you both have better communication. 

You sat down in bed, grabbed your laptop and left off from where you were last night—this morning? Eh.

The season finale of season one, it completely blew your mind away, and you _immediately_  had to move to season two. After watching all the shorts that came before of course.

You spent the whole day doing this, since you had nothing else to do. Drinking coffee and eating the bag of Doritos you stole last night. At one point your brother came in asking where they were and you'd hidden them and said that there was a new bag somewhere downstairs. The bag you had basically ate in one day. 

"[Name]! Pizza." It was around six that your mother called you down to get something to eat, so you paused it, only taking moments to get to actually pausing the show since you didn't want to look away. "[Name]!" Your mom was louder.

Your brother was still playing videogames on the couch, only now he had pizza cheese hanging from his mouth since he was much too involved in his game. 

"You've been up there all day, have you looked at any college programs? The one's I said to look at?" Your mom questioned you while you were loading a paper plate with pizza, and your dad came and set your favorite soda on the counter for you. "I looked at some, but. I wanna focus on art school first then worry about college." The look your mom gave you was one that made you wanna throw yourself off a cliff. "Honey, you can't expect to have an actual _future_  with this artsy nonsense, do you?" The look you gave your mom clearly said you didn't want to do this right now. "Now ladies," your dad started as he ate a piece of pizza, "let's not do this right now. Hm?"

"I'm only saying, artists never get anywhere in their lives, and can barely afford to live on their own. I don't want our daughter to end up living on the street—" You clearing your throat made your mom stop, and you gave her a flat and very testy glare. "Now honey—" You dropped a piece of pizza on the floor, making your very large tabby cat come running to eat the spoiled food, then you grabbed your plate and can of soda and head up to your room. 

"Honey..." your dad looked to your mom who seemed furious, "you can't control her life—" 

"I don't _want_  to control her! I just want her to be able to make a living." Your dad sighed when your mom retreat elsewhere. 

You continue watching Gravity Falls, locked in your room so you didn't need to deal with your family anymore. Or. Just your mom.

Season two was ending quickly, and still, the more you learned about Bill the more you liked him. Sure he was deranged and wanted to destroy humanity, but he was just so chipper and enthusiastic, plus he loved to party. Hard to hate him when he was so charming. 

At one point you heard your parents come upstairs for bed, followed later after your brother. And you were now close to the finale of Gravity Falls. You were so excited for it!

While watching, you used your phone to search up different things about the show and characters, and even looked at some fan art. 

Around midnight you were finally watching the last episode, it _thrilled_  you when Bill sang. Thrilled you more just when he did simple actions, like speaking. What was so likeable about him was hard to pin. We already said he was charming and whatnot, but what was so _fascinating_  about him?

You felt weepy when the finale credits rolled by, you wanted to chuck your computer across the room, you wanted to find the writer and _make_  him keep writing the show—well, maybe just start with asking. But you still liked the ending, it was left in a good place where the watchers can sort of make up the rest.

_May as well try and sleep_ earlier _so momster doesn't bitch at me again_ , you turned your computer off and got up, placing it on your desk, then cleaned up your room a bit so it wasn't feeling cluttered. Then you got comfortable in bed, turned off the light and tried to fall asleep.

_Gosh, being in Gravity Falls would make my life so_ not _boring_ , you thought in your head, and stifled a small yawn. _Would beat being bored all day here. But at least I've got art school._  

It took you a little while to actually fall asleep, and on the way there you just daydreamed about life in Gravity Falls. 

 

_You were back in that space. Dark blue, with a glow that made it easy to see. But it seemed like you could get lost in this place if you went to far. Stuffed animals and old books everywhere again, plus, again, stuff you didn't recognize._

_This time you felt like you could move more, so you actually walked around this time. It was much easier than you thought it would be, it was like walking on air, or like walking on an invisible walkway,_ or _like walking on a walkway_ made _of air. And it was interesting to look at the various things around. It was so odd being here, it felt_ so _familiar, and oddly, you didn't feel like you were sleeping._

_While walking, you found an old red velvet couch, with a gold wood frame, and somewhere in the background you heard very faint laughter, but it was hard to actually catch unless you were really paying attention. And it just_ felt _like something wanted you to sit down. And like you were being watched._

You examined the couch from where you were, eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Hey, kid!" You nearly leapt out of your skin at the sudden voice and whipped around to meet where it came from. "Good to see you're not running away this time!" Your eyes couldn't believe you, couldn't believe what they were seeing. Standing in front— _floating_  in front of you, was none other than Bill Cipher. "You seem interesting, so! How about I make a deal with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: Hope you liked it! I'm going to work hard on it and try and keep it updated as much as possible. I'm gonna miss Gravity Falls so I made this because Bill was my favorite. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Maybe It Wasn't Worth It.

You stumbled back onto the red couch when the triangle guy got closer and you felt just about ready to...well, throw up. Is this real? Is this actually happening? It can't be! This is just an extremely _lucid_  dream!  
  
"Woah, kid, slow down!" Bill laughed as he circled around your head like a piece of paper flying in the wind. "No need to freak out," he sat in the air, and you still just held the expression of _where the fuck am I?_ , "welcome to the mindscape. My _current_  prison. Make yourself at home!"  
  
You weren't sure what to feel, or say in that matter. Instead you sat frozen, on the couch, as if you were rusted in place like a tinman. "Haha! You're a riot," Bill flicked his wrist and made a cup of tea appear, he sipped the contents with his eye like it was a mouth, causing your eye to twitch, "now. I know what you're thinking. Literally! So let me cut to the chase. I brought you here! For some reason there's something about your _brain_  that intrigues me. Don't ask me what, because, ha! I dunno!"   
  
Okay. So. You're sitting, on a couch, in Bill's little dream world while he blabbers on about. Something— "Oh _boy_ , kid, say something, thinking about this too much will just make your brain hurt, and that's something I actually _don't_  want to happen."  
  
"Y-You're..." You finally were able to say something. "Yes yes, I'm Bill! The triangle guy! Stop freaking out so much."  
  
"How...how am I here?" You questioned, making Bill poof away his teacup and float around you again. "Well that's easy! See, I was "erased" from. A place—"  
  
"Stan Pines' mind."  
  
" _Yes_ , ugh, don't remind me." Bill float up with his hands on his sides and seemed to look out over the landscape. "When they _did_  that to me, they didn't think I could come back. But here I am! I have a physical body back in that reality, if it were to unfreeze, technically it would be a mindless version of me who would probably end up laying on the ground watching the sky, _unless_  I could get my consciousness back inside that body—"  
  
"But," you interrupt Bill again, making him look to you. You cleared your throat, "you were _erased_ , which means gone. Right?" Bill raised his eyebrow before he started to laugh then he float down next to you. "Just because you erase something doesn't mean the lines can't be retraced! I'm here, closer to _your_  realm, rather than theirs. And until I can figure out how to fix that, I'm here with you!"  
  
"Okay, so. What do you want?" You didn't feel as tense as before now. But, you are still freaked. Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Well that's simple, kid!" Bill float in front of your face and beamed, oddly. "I want you to share your mind with me!"  
  
" _What_?"  
  
"You heard me! You see, if I could share a mind with you, then I can use all the information from your "TV show" to figure out how to get back to my realm! Possibly." He trailed off a little at the end and seemed to mindlessly float away in thought. "....well. How do I know you're not lying?" Bill started to laugh again. "Oh, kid. You _can't_  tell! I'll put it like this. You let me inside your brain so I can use it to my will, and I'll make _your_  life more exciting!"   
  
You admit, you're a little intrigued. But you're still extremely confused. "What does my brain have that you want? Why not anyone else?"  
  
"I could probably find someone else, if you _really_  don't want to make a deal." He casually float around the area, like he couldn't sit in one place for long. "I fill your life with excitement, you let me manifest your mind so I can see around your world from a human point of view." You narrowed your eyes slightly at his little explanation. "You're not going to pull my consciousness out of my body and use it as a puppet like you did with Dipper, are you?"  
  
"Oh-ho! No, of course not! I'm just going to be able to see out of your eyes, read your thoughts easily, go through your memories, talk to you inside your head, _and_ , I can even use a little of my powers to do stuff. In your world."  
  
You rubbed your forehead. This was, very, insane. "I still don't see how being inside my head will help you get back to Gravity Falls." Bill laughed yet again. "You don't _need_  to understand, it'll be my business, you just need to be a good host for me!"  
  
You took a few minutes, just sitting and thinking about it. Racking your brain on why this is happening, you still didn't quite believe it was real, but here you were, still. Thinking it was a dream. Then it dawned on you. If it was a dream, then making a deal with him would just. Well. Be a dream.  
  
"Alright." You looked to the triangle who seemed like he was filing nails on his hand and he looked at you. "I'll do it, make this deal with you." He laughed with glee and stuck out his hand, which was very small, and blue flames lit up in his palm. You took hold of his hand and you both shook. "So how does this—"  
  
Fire started to engulf your body, going from your hand up your arm and it started to swallow you, it didn't hurt, it was actually surprisingly cold, and Bill had started to laugh this eerie laugh that made you tense again. "Oh boy! You're in for a fun ride! A fun _long_  ride!"  
  
Bill flew right into your face, and your hands immediately went up to shield you, but they did nothing. Your eyes turned yellow, with a slit black pupil, and you felt a cold burn on your right arm.   
  
Then you blacked out.

 

 

 

≒ ≑ ≓

  
 ** _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep—_** _click_.

You tiredly shift around in bed, face down in a pillow. Your head felt oddly heavy, and you felt much more tired than usual. You didn't get to sleep _too_  late last night, so reasons why you felt so groggy were beyond you. 

You rolled onto your side, slightly dazed and still waking up. You don't remember setting an alarm. _Oh well_. 

You got up and stretched out, your toes digging around in the carpet beneath you. The air felt warm still, and part of you wanted to lay back down and go back to sleep. 

You left your room and went into the bathroom, which was basically right outside your door. You started your morning routine, even though you didn't actually know what time of day it was. You started heating up the water for the shower, brushing your teeth while waiting and doing other things such as cleaning your face. 

The house seemed quiet.

When you started getting undressed, it felt a little like your head was being pulled to the side. The reason why, again, was beyond you. 

Then you realized something else, something new that still had no explanation. On your right arm were two black strips, stacked on top of each other and circled around your upper arm. One was thicker the other thinner. It was like a tattoo, and you _never_  got a tattoo. It definitely wasn't there yesterday.

 _"Oh-ho, I was wondering when you'd notice. I was wondering when you'd get up too."_ This voice. _"Do humans_ always  _take forever to get out of bed?"_  You knew this voice. 

You quickly looked in the mirror, one if your eyes was different than the other, like a cats only completely yellow with little to no detail except for the black line in the middle. _"Good morning, sunshine!"_ You felt like you could pass out. _"Hurry up and take a shower, I wanna look around your house a little."_  

You were frozen. You didn't know what to do. _Last night...that wasn't a dream? "Nope! It wasn't a dream! You made a deal with me, now I'm in your head!" Oh god..._

You felt like you might throw up again. And you felt. Ugh, watched, exposed. Like you had no privacy. "I-I'm..." You heard Bill laughing in your head and moved quickly, turning the water off and putting your clothes back on. _"I thought you were supposed to go_ in _the water to take a shower?"_

You head downstairs quickly and went to make coffee, you needed coffee. Your mom was in the kitchen doing dishes, and you ignored her. _"You know coffee is supposed to be bad for your body."_

"Sh." You shushed out loud and it caught your mother's attention. You easily shrugged off her gaze while making coffee the way you liked it. 

Silence filled the kitchen, silence did not however come over your head since Bill was humming in your skull.

"Honey..." your mom caught your attention, "about yesterday. Last night, I know you love doing art..." Your guard went up and you narrowed your eyes slightly. "But I need you to understand that you need a proper job to make a living." Your eye twitched and Bill went quiet to listen. "Artists never make enough money on their own, and never are noticed unless they're like. Ancient, and though I would like having a famous family member, you won't—" Your mom jumped when you threw your coffee mug into the sink and it shattered, then you stormed off upstairs, your mom yelling after you but you blocked her out, and instead heard laughter coming from inside your head. 

 _"Man!"_  Bill laughed while you flopped in the bed and let out a breath. _"You meatsacks sure do fight a lot, even if you're family!"_  

You weren't sure what to feel at the moment. Minutes ago you were freaking out about having a _demon_  inside your head, now you're angry because your mom— _ugh!_

 _"Your mother seems awfully controlling over you."_  Bill sounded so amused. "Yeah, she is."

There was silence again, you didn't know what to make of this situation— _"You gotta car?"_  Bill suddenly asked and you furrowed your eyebrows slightly. "Not yet. I _want_  to get one, and I know how to drive but my mom said: it's either the car or art school. She thought I'd pick the car." There was silence again, only for a short moment though before you decided to break it. "Why do you ask?"

 _"Oh, no reason."_  He had sounded so casual. You weren't sure what to feel again, Bill Cipher was your favorite character, sure. But in person, you knew what he could do, you know he can be manipulative, and you _knew_  he would use anyone to get what he wants. 

It was just quiet again, except for Bill's humming. You didn't know what he was doing inside your head exactly. If he was watching where you were looking like a TV show or if he was looking through your memories or something. He's probably _always_  reading your thoughts. 

"Um...Bill?" You asked out loud, earning a _hm_  in response. "What are you. Doing in there?" He chuckled lowly and didn't answer for a couple minutes. _"Why, I'm just looking through some things, doing a little studying. Why? Worried I might alter your personality or erase a memory?"_  The way he said this sounded very playful and made you shiver slightly. "No."

 _"Ha! You mean you weren't but now you are!" Ugh_ , you rolled on your side. You weren't sure what to do. You weren't sure if you could break the deal off somehow. Although if you _could_  he'd probably be pissed and try and kill you or erase your mind or something. You didn't know how long he would be with you. You were just completely lost. 

 _"Hey, kid. Relax. You're in for the long haul! Over thinking it won't get you anywhere."_  You just grunt and he just laughed, you felt a weird mild pain in your temple. _"Your brain ticks like a clock, you think a lot don't you? But that's fine, just means a better working vessel for me!"_  You didn't like that word. _Vessel_. "Please _don't_  call me that." He laughed again and you got a little annoyed. _"Fine fine, sunshine."_

You took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh, thinking for a couple moments before asking a question again. "What's this _tattoo_  thing on my arm?"

 _"Oh, that? It's just a sign that you're tethered to me. It'll have more meaning later on, trust me. Don't scratch at it, it won't come off, it's basically you're_ actual _skin just darker, not necessarily a tattoo."_  

There was nothing you could do then. You had Bill _for the long haul_ , and you needed to learn how to deal with him. He wasn't being so bad, and he hasn't tried taking control of your body. If you put him and your mom in a spot light, you'd want to choose him anyway. 

 _Alright, Bill_ , you breathed out a little. _Guess I'm stuck with you_.

 _"That's the spirit!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: Thank you all for the kudos and such! Means a lot to me, gonna start working on the next chapter soon. Stay tooned


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome To MARS.

All of Saturday was spent with you just getting used to having Bill living in your head. You would sit and watch TV or maybe go on YouTube and watch videos and he'd make bored comments. If you read something, he'd read it through your eyes and point out grammatical errors or how boring it was. If you sat and talked to a family member (dad or brother), he'd sit and listen or make wise cracks about them. When you were by your mother, he always seemed to go quiet.   
  
But now it's Sunday morning and you were in the bathroom brushing your teeth and looking at your hair which was much flatter now that you haven't showered in a couple days from the unwanted _watching eye_  from the guest in your head.  
  
_"You should really wash your hair kid, didn't you say you had somewhere important to go today?"_  You grunt a little in response and spit into the sink, then nodded and narrowed your eyes at your reflection, picturing it was Bill. More so glaring at your own eyes. "Yes, today is the MARS orientation."  
  
_"_ **MARS** _? What's that supposed to be? You're going to space?"_  You snort a little and stared at the shower to your left, it was one of those nice walk in showers with a rain shower head and steam shower. "You should know what it is, it's my art school. Classes start tomorrow and today's orientation." You heard Bill laugh in your head and breathed out. _"Well! If it's that important than you've gotta take a shower, right? Wanna look your best for all the new artsy teachers, don'cha?"_  
  
You rubbed your forehead a little, eyes closed and let out a slight sigh before stepping into the small tiled space and turned the water on. "Would it _kill me_  if I asked for some privacy while I'm in there?" Bill laughed yet again and you rubbed your hand, feeling slightly regretful for asking. _"Sure, kid,"_  His tone was amused, _"I can give you some privacy for your girly business, but you know, I've_ seen _you naked, and I've seen you take a piss before."_ You turned a bright red while he laughed. "B-B— _Bill_!" His laughter seemed to fade and all you could hear was running water coming from the shower. You gave it a couple seconds. "...Bill?"  
  
No answer.  
  
You immediately stripped down and got into the shower and it was so relieving, but you felt like you had to move fast or else he'd come back. Just to bother you.  
  
The silence didn't last very long, the laughter had soon returned and you felt panicked. _"Jeez kid, slow down! Don't want you to slip and fall and hurt your_ head _or something."_  You squeaked and covered yourself stupidly. "Bill!"  
  
_"What? I'm not looking! Just hurry up, the waters making your head hot."_  You narrowed your eyes slightly and looked up as if you'd see him. "How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
_"You can't!"_  He said gleefully and you groaned, clenching your teeth for a moment.  
  
It was quiet again for a couple minutes, so you resumed your shower normally, except for that extremely wary feeling like you were being watched. Of course. He could see out of your eyes, so maybe if _you_  didn't watch yourself, he wouldn't see. Right? So you did that, showered without looking at yourself or with your eyes closed, I mean. That's normal, no one wants to get soap in their eyes.  
  
When you were done you got out and wrapped yourself in a towel, gathered up your pajamas then went into your room to change into clean clothes for the day. It felt so nice to be clean.  
  
_"Well_ that _was a show!"_  You jumped slightly at the sudden voice, then took in an angry breath through your nose. "Bill!"  
  
  
When you were dressed you head downstairs and saw your dad and brother sitting on the couch watching old Full House reruns and eating bowls of cereal. This made you roll your eyes.  
  
_"Why do you meatsacks waste time watching fake things on a screen instead of going out and doing those things?"_  Bill questioned. _"You waste half your_ lives  _doing that. Why not go out and_ party _instead?"_  
  
"Your idea of a party is to destroy humanity." You said aloud by accident, making your dad say _what?_  from the living room and you mentally beat yourself.   
  
You skittered into the kitchen without answering your dad and found a box of cinnamon rolls. You gladly grabbed one and walked back to the living room to talk to your dad, watching him and your brother basically mimick each other while eating cereal.   
  
You remember how he had reacted to your brother coming out and saying he was gay. You remember how _both_  your parents reacted. Your dad was never affected, he was happy that Wyatt (your brother) had been so open. The two's relationship has never changed. The two of them still get up early every Sunday morning to watch old cartoon or TV show reruns and act like...well, guys.  
  
Your mom was different. She wasn't judging or anything but it took her longer to adjust to the idea that her son would never be having kids of his own blood. Of course, he _could_ , but. That's a different subject. Your mom is still adjusting really, when you and your brother were little, she'd control the both of you. She tried so hard to shape both of your futures. Neither of you turned out the way _she_  wanted. It led to constant bickering, mostly between you and your mom.  
  
"Where's mom?" You questioned as you leaned in the doorway to the living room. "She's in the backyard, gardening I think." Your dad answered, then looked to you. "You have that art school thing today, right?" You nodded to him while taking bites out of the cinnamon mess in your hand. "Yup, that's today. Need to be there by one o'clock."  
  
"Want me to give you a ride?" Your dad raised his eyebrows slightly. You sucked on your fingers a bit to clean the sticky cinnamon off, then nodded to him with a smile. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll let you know when we can go." Your dad nodded while his eyes went back to the screen and you head upstairs to your bedroom.  
  
_"How come you're so close with your dad?"_  Bill seemed to randomly ask when you had flopped onto your couch in your room and pulled your computer into your lap, shrugging a little to answer. "I dunno. He was always just a lot more supportive to me than my mom I guess. So we're close."  
  
_"Do you hate your mom?"_  This question caught you off guard. Leaving you staring at your bedroom door, stuck on what to say. "I mean....no—"  
  
_"You hesitated."_  Bill cut you off. "No Bill, I don't hate her. I could just live without her." Bill went quiet after that, except for his light humming in the back of your head. You weren't sure where these questions came from really. But they were definitely making you question the demon.

 

 

 

≒ ≑ ≓

  
Standing outside your new art school was breath taking enough, and you hadn't seen inside yet. The outside building was modern, but everything was brick, and it just seemed welcoming. And the enterence was made completely of glass. 

Your dad dropped you off not long ago, and you got here early. So you spent time just admiring the outside of the building. But the trip there was fun. The two of you played music on the radio and just talked, you always loved talking to your dad. Bill had barely made any commentary either, except for an occasional remark or fact about something of the given topic. But he didn't intrude on the conversation much.

Back to the building. You went inside now, and the inside was very welcoming. The floors were slick cement, all the walls were white, but everywhere had art pieces hung up, probably from the previous gallery they had last term. There were large square wooden columns everywhere, some having grey panels that would have directions on which room was where or where different studios were.

"Welcome!" A lady with brown curly hair greeted you at the front desk. "You're here for the orientation, right dear?" You nodded with a smile and she gave you a clip board. "There's a lounge right around here, feel free to make yourself comfortable and fill that out for me. 'Kay?" She smiled. You nodded to her then moved around the large desk area which seemed to also suit as a small office.

The area was all brick again. There were large windows with cushions to sit at by them, there were computers for students to use, different random books that ranged from photography scrap books to how to play piano for dummies scattered around. And colorful chairs to sit at. But you acquainted yourself on the bright orange couch and started filling out paperwork. 

More and more kids, as well as employees, started filling the area up, as well as the gallery area back by the desk. You'd finished your paperwork already, so now you were just sitting and waiting.

 _"Gosh this is_ bor _ing."_  Bill complained in your head and you nearly jumped since he'd been quiet this whole time. You were about to answer out loud, but caught yourself this time around. _I know it's boring, I can't do anything about that,_  you thought to him and he whined in the back of your skull. _"But sunshine, how am I supposed to entertain myself from in here? I could do so much—" Bill I swear to god,_  you warned, _if you do_ anything _to_ anyone _in this place I'll—_

 _"You'll what?"_  He cut out your thoughts and sounded so mocking. _I'll cut off the deal._

There was silence between the two of you before you heard him start laughing and you crossed your arms. _"Oh kid, relax. I wouldn't do anything_ bad _, I'd just mess with people a little!"_  You breathed out through your nose a little bit and scanned the area a bit. _Like, what kind of messing with are we talking here?_  You heard Bill laugh louder now and could just hear he would be grinning, if he had a mouth. _"Oh I dunno, I could mess with one of the kids. Or just freak someone out!"_  You only narrowed your eyes. _Like. What would you do?_

 _"Haha! Here, see the kid with the green hair and his nose pressed into whatever book he's reading across from you?"_  You nodded slightly, staring at the boy in a blue and orange arm chair across from you. _"Well watch_ this _!"_  You heard a snap in your head that made your eyesight blur for a second, then you saw the strings of the kids hoodie start bouncing up and down on his chest. It took the kid a couple seconds to realize, but when he did they stopped. After a couple moments passing he went back to reading and they started bouncing again, and it made you have to put a hand over your mouth to hide a smile and a small cackle.

When the kid noticed again they stopped and he seemed more freaked out, he tried ignoring it. And when they started bouncing again he got up and went to the front desk to probably ask a weird question about why that'd be happening.

Bill started laughing in your head and you couldn't help but smile, it was kinda funny. _"You humans are so easy to scare! One small weird thing that you can't explain and you freak out!"_  Bill mused and you shook your head gently. _You're bad._

 _"That's not even the most I could do."_

 _Well as funny as it was, please, please please don't pull anything else like that._  Bill then whined and you leaned your head back and laughed a little. _"But sunshine! I just—"_

 _Bill, no more levitation. Or. Whatever you were doing. If you wanna mess with people so badly, I'll go for a walk one of these days to the beach or something and you can freak people out by making clouds of sand follow them. But just, not here._  There was silence between the two of you again before Bill huffed slightly. _"Alright, alright. I'll try not to get_ too _bored, but I can't make any promises that I won't try to mess with something just a little bit."_

To you, it was a bit odd that you could reason with him like that so easily. But, maybe it's because of the threat you made earlier. Or he was just going to go behind your back anyway and do whatever he wanted. You'll question him later.

 

"Welcome everyone!" A man greeted, standing at the front of many rows of seats filled with what you assumed were new students, behind him was a large white projector screen. "I'm so glad to see so many new faces this term! I would gladly greet each of you one on one and get to know you personally, but I'd probably be here all day if I did that." 

On the screen were pictures of the school throughout the years, as well as pictures of old classmates and their teachers, kids working on their art in class or old art work from previous years.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll come here four days a week, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday to take different art classes. And for twelve weeks you will work on art pieces to put up in our gallery for the exhibition held after every term!"

 _"Boring!"_  Bill actually yelled in your head, making you jump suddenly in your seat. Several kids looked at you with bemused expressions. _Bill! Don't /do/ that!_

The guy up front was explaining different things about different classes that were available for this term, and you weren't fully paying attention now since Bill started humming (in a very grumpy manner might I add) some tune in your head.

 _"That guy over there is watching you."_  Bill said out of the blue and you furrowed your eyebrows. Somehow your eyes had automatically found the guy, a boy with light brown hair and dark eyes was watching you from a couple rows away. Reason why, you didn't know. _How did you spot that?,_  you questioned the triangle in your head and just got a _I dunno_  hum in return.

For the rest of the orientation that boy had watched you. While you said hello to new teachers and talked to random people, the more you noticed him, the more features you could make out. The blue hoodie, the beige cargo pants, red sneakers, tanned skin and freckles across his face. But never once did he say hello nor did you.

When your dad came and got you, you practically fell into the car, tired from standing around and interacting with people all day. But you had fun none the less. 

You and your dad made small talk in the car, and on the way home the both of you picked up sandwiches for dinner for everyone, as well as chips, and your dad let you get a bottle of soda, so you had more to drink.

When you got home you immediately retreat upstairs and flopped in bed with a bag of food and let out a breath. You didn't lay there long though since you got up and changed into comfortable pajamas, then you flicked on the TV and laid in bed while eating.

 _"That kid..."_  Bill started and you looked up, it was like your way of showing you were paying attention. _"That kid kinda reminded me of someone."_  He sounded as though he could've shrugged, sounding careless. "Yeah..." you agreed, "he reminded me of someone too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: I'll give you a big hint. No, that kid is not Dipper Pines, but you'd think he was wouldn't ya?


	4. Chapter Four: Who Is He?

_"Hey."_  
  
You were fast asleep in bed, it was warm and you were engulfed in your pillows, blankets pulled high over you to keep out the unwelcomed cold air from your bedroom.  
  
_"Hey! Wake up!"_  
  
It might be early in the morning, but it also might be closer to the afternoon. Telling time in the morning wasn't something many people could do unless they looked at their phone first thing when they get up, but then you've gotta deal with the blinding light of your phone screen.  
  
_"Dammit kid, WAKE UP!"_  You jumped to life at the loud yell in your head, waking you from a dream involving snow and paint. "Ugh..."   
  
"What time do you have to be art _school_?" A voice said from somewhere in your room, causing you go sit up abruptly, which led to you finding the yellow triangle guy floating over you, and looking much bigger than you remember. "B...Bill?"  
  
"What?" He stared at you with his single eye before floating around your room and looking at different thing's. "How...are you..?" You heard him laugh and he placed his hand's on his sides, glancing over to you with his eyebrow cocked. "I don't always have to be in your head you know, I'm like. A hologram! But only _you_  can see me. Plus I felt strong enough to do this after resting for a couple days." You furrowed your eyebrows slightly in confusion. "Strong enough? Aren't you like, all powerful?"  
  
"Ahahahahahaha! All powerful yes, but being erased out of existence takes a toll on ya." He glanced to you for a second before he started looking through your things again. You yawned and stretched out a bit, getting up out of bed and grabbed your phone to check the time. "Why are you waking me up at 8:34 in the morning?"  
  
"What?" He looked at you and his eyebrow furrowed oddly over his eye. "Don't humans normally get up early?" You raised your eyebrows a bit to him and crossed your arms. "Well, yeah, sure. Unless they have an excuse to sleep in. I don't have to be at art school until one o'clock." You yawned and breathed out a small sigh, only looking away from the triangle for a second before he'd appeared right behind you, so when you turned he was right in your face, making your heart leap out of your chest. "Jesus Bill, what do you want anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I needed to run a few _things_  over with you and got tired of waiting for you to wake up." Bill moved so he sat cross legged in the air and crossed his arms. "We made a deal that I could stay in your head and in return I could make your life more exciting," you furrowed your eyebrows slightly and crossed your arms to listen, "but I can't exactly make that _happen_  right away."   
  
"Hah," you laughed a little, catching his attention as you moved around the room and grabbed a few things, "I know. If you could make my life more exciting we would probably be in a different place right now." You glanced to him and he seemed mixed a little of confusion and curiosity. "I have a feeling you're in my head to recharge, sorta. You yourself said that being erased from reality can have it's toll, that toll for you is being not as powerful. You're working to fix that."  
  
Bill was the one to laugh this time and he followed you while you left the room and head into the bathroom. "You gathered that much from _me_  just _talking_? Hah! You're smarter than I give you credit for, kid."  
  
"So I was right? I'm...you're using my brain as a battery?" He laughed again when you started taking care of yourself and started doing your morning routine. "Never said you were right!" You rolled your eyes as you brushed your teeth and saw Bill's reflection in the mirror behind your own. "Never said you were wrong either!"

  


≒ ≑ ≓

  
Before you were dropped off at art school by your dad, the rest of your Monday morning was spent on your computer, while drinking coffee, and watching YouTube videos. All the while Bill had been snooping through your belongings and you had yelled at him to stop a couple times, resulting in your brother coming in and telling you to stop yelling at your _imaginary friend_  and you had then yelled at him.

You had asked your dad to drop you off early, it's the first day of being in your new art school for actual classes, so you wanted to get there early. You spent the time before class walking around the building getting used to it and looking at other students art. Occasionally being greeted by a teacher and brought into a small conversation, everyone seemed very friendly, which you would count as a plus. 

 _"Hey."_  You heard Bill's voice in your skull while sitting in the third floor library, placed by one of the window seats so you could watch the busy street outside. _"Hey!"_

 _What?_ , you didn't peel your attention away from the world outside, doing this to pass the extra time until your class started. _"That kid from yesterday is watching you again."_  You froze for a second, since you weren't expecting this news and went to check for him, but you couldn't move. _"I wouldn't do that yet."_

 _Are you preventing me from moving?_

 _"Of course!"_  Your eye twitched a little and you shift around a little to sit better. You'd fashioned your position so you could look out the corner of your eye, and when you did you saw the boy from yesterday. Brown hair, dark eyes, freckles. You looked back away quickly, not wanting him to notice you staring. _Why is he watching me?_

 _"Heck if I know! Want me to_ scare _'im for ya?"_  You cleared your throat and shook your head, staring at your reflection in the window. _No, do not do anything, Bill. I don't need him—_

You saw the boys reflection in the window and saw he was moving closer, but before he got too close you heard a chime go throughout the school. When others started getting up and going different places, you guessed it was time for class. So you quickly gathered your things and rushed to the door to the stairs to head to the drawing studio on the second floor.

You'd situated yourself in a seat after hanging your bag up over by the coat hangers, you were a little mixed on feelings now. You weren't necessarily freaked out, but you weren't exactly calm either. 

You listened to the teacher take names as people came in and filled seats at different tables around you. _"Oh lookie here,"_  you heard Bill start and he laughed a little in your head, making you furrow your eyebrows a little bit, _"that kids in this class too."_  Your chest did an odd thing which it felt like you were breathing because your chest rose and fell, but you didn't actually take in any air.

Over at another table, that kid was watching you, and it just packed more nervousness on you.

 _"Maybe he's a psychopath and wants to—"_

 _Bill I swear to GOD._

Throughout your class you could tell that this boy, who's name you found out to be Dax, kept watching you. You focused on what the teacher was saying though. Or at least trying as hard as you can. With _Dax_  watching you and _Bill_  humming in your head, it was hard to focus.

This class was a drawing and painting class, your teacher was going over some simple drawing terms as well as showing some professional artists and illustrators art on a pull down projector screen. They gave you all brand new supplies for drawing as well. Your teacher, Miss Yunru, said it would be wise to have a different bag to keep all the art supplies you will get over the next few weeks in different classes. 

The project today was simply to draw some abstract art pieces, for a good warm up to the class. At the end Miss Yunru wants everyone to walk around and just look at everyone's art.

The nice thing about this art school is that you don't need to know what you're doing to be in a class, which is why it's a great opportunity to learn new things.

While drawing your piece, which was a colorful mix of flowers that turn into balloons, you could _feel_  eyes on you. _Is he even paying attention to what he's doing??_

 _"Yes he is actually."_  You mentally groan and rubbed your cheek a little, cautiously glancing over to Dax. Usually he had a very solemn and straight face, but now his expression was different, it seemed gentler and more curious. 

More time passed, the teacher was coming around making small comments, and kept telling everyone to take their time and really make the picture look how they wanted. You all had lots of time to get them finished, she just wanted them done at least twenty minutes before class was over, which would be easy since the class ends at four. Three hours of art everyday, one class a day. Best school ever.

You'd become more calm over time. Bill's humming wasn't _terrible_  and he was actually humming along to what the teacher was playing. The teachers here play music during class, that way it wasn't ever silent. You admit, Bill _did_  have a good voice for singing. And Dax wasn't as disconcerting as before. He was still watching you yes, but he wasn't as intense. You still questioned why he seemed so fascinated with you though.

"Alright everyone!" Miss Yunru called to get everyone's attention. "I think it's time to set our things down and get up to look around! Make sure you push your chairs in so they don't get in the way." The sound of chairs and clothes shuffling filled the room as everyone did as she had asked. You were looking forward to this part, to look at others artwork. Especially abstract pieces. 

With the nearly _two and a half hours_  everyone had to draw, everything was beautiful, colorful and just fun to look at. Some people had clear but hidden messages in their drawings. Some filled the whole page while others took up a small portion. The one that stood out to you though, was Dax's. His was dark, had just reds, purples and a lot of black. It looked mixed of clouds, waves of water and feathers. 

 _"It looks like your face."_ Bill pointed out when you were about to move onto the next drawing. Your eyes looked back to it and you looked much closer. You couldn't see it, and part of you didn't want to see it. 

 _"Turn it on the side."_ Bill instructed. You didn't feel like touching it though, so you turned your head at an angle, then. You saw it. It _was_ in fact you. The kid behind you seemed to do the same and laughed a little. "Hey! That's cool, it looks like you!" He called out, catching everyone's attention, and the teacher rounded on the drawing to take a look. "Well! This is absolutely beautiful! Who drew this?"

"I did." That was the first time you heard the brunettes voice, it was deeper than you were expecting. "This is really great, Dax, right?" Miss Yunru was still learning everyone's names. 

Dax nodded and she started clapping, everyone followed suit. Except for you. You didn't know what to feel again. What would you feel if someone you've never talked to and seemed to have a small obsession with you decided to draw you?

That chime from earlier filled the room and Miss Yunru clapped her hands together, asking everyone to clean up their things at their seats for the last ten minutes of class and she would play a small speed draw clip from one of her old students art pieces.

You kept an eye on Dax for the last ten minutes.

 

After everyone had cleared out and started getting picked up, you'd gone to the main entrance, which was a completely glass room, and saw it was drizzling outside. Your dad texted you saying he was going to be late.

 _"Hahahaha!"_ You heard Bill laugh and you opened up the umbrella you kept in your bag, deciding to go get coffee since your dad was late. "What? What are you laughing at?" You questioned him out loud, since no one was really gonna pay attention to you while walking in the rain. _"The emotions going through your head! They're hilarious! You're so freaked out about this kid, Drex or whatever his name is. It's making your brain hum!"_ You rolled your eyes slightly and wait to cross the street at a stop light. "Not like _you_ would understand. The only time you've been freaked out is when you realized you were being erased inside Stan Pines' mind."

 _"Hey! I've been freaked out other times before."_

"Pff, oh yeah? When else have you been freaked out?" There was silence. He didn't say anything, and you head across the street to a little coffee shop on the corner.

The coffee shop was filled with students from MARS, all hanging out and enjoying themselves. You waited in line to get some iced coffee since it was pretty hot out. While waiting, you felt a small pain in your temple, causing you to rub it.

When you got to the counter you ordered just a small iced coffee, and decided to get some caramel sauce added in. But when you went to pay, someone reached over your shoulder and gave the lady at the counter a card. "I've got it." You knew that voice. 

You turned around as Dax took back the yellow card, guessing it was a card you can put money on to get things here. You were sort of just frozen there, not sure what to do, and Dax had taken the liberty to move the two of you out of the way so you wouldn't be in the way of others in line. 

"Sorry if I. Freaked you out." He was much taller than you would've thought. "I know you know I've been watching you since. Yesterday. But, I'm really into drawing and painting and something about you—"

"You." You cut him off, and for some reason Bill had started laughing in your head. "You wanted to draw me?"

"Well. Yeah, you seemed interesting, so I wanted to draw you. But when I tried at home it didn't work out the way I wanted. So in class, having you in one position for a long period of time, I could get it the way I wanted." It explains why he was watching you so much. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"I tried," he glanced to the lady making coffee who had called his name and took the iced coffee from her that you ordered and he gave it to you, "but when I went to ask you, you got up and ran away." You blushed a little and looked to the side. "I—I'm sorry, I was just really. Paranoid," Bill laughed harder and you clenched your teeth for a moment, "I tend to over think things a lot. So it just—I mean, _I_ just got to myself." 

Dax seemed relieved a little and looked to the side. "Glad I could explain myself." You smiled a little to him and backed away a little. "Sorry about over reacting, I've actually never been drawn before."

"Would you, want to keep the picture?" He watched you go and put a hand into his hoodie. "No, I think you should keep it. You may have drawn me, but it's still your art and it would be great in a portfolio one day." He nodded and walked after you. "Maybe, I'll see you around." He said, you saw your dad pull up outside since you had text him earlier saying you would meet him here. "Yeah."

"See you 'round then."

"Yeah, see you around."

You went and climbed into the car and for some reason Bill was still laughing. _What_ are _you laughing at, dammit?_

 _"Huh? Oh, hah! Nothing, nothing at all!"_ You furrowed your eyebrows slightly, but then shrugged the demon off. You were kinda tired of questioning his weirdness.

"How was your first day?" Your dad asked, sounding eager to hear all about it. It put a smile on your face. "It was...really cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: I hope y'all aren't minding such a slow build! I like to pace myself with stories a lot. I'll give you another little hint though! Also, sorry for any misspells, I started rushing a little since it's 2:30 AM ^^;  
> Hint: Bill found a victim.


	5. Chapter Five: Demon Vs Human.

_It was cold, and very white. Cold wind felt like it was swarming around you, and the winter garments wrapped around you didn't feel like they were doing very much to protect you from the cold._  
  
You stared at a field of untouched, smooth, flat, clear snow. Part of you wanted to leave it, another part wanted to just drop into it and lay there, and another part of you wanted to run and stomp through it as much as possible.  
  
You sat down.  
  
You felt a warm body place itself next to you in the snow. It felt so comfortable having them next to you, whoever they were, and they seemed to just emit heat, making you lean against them.  
  
Being next to them made you feel safe, comfortable, relaxed and at ease, even with the cold winds blowing against you. And you felt like you could fall asleep against them.  
  
You went to look at them and sa w i t w a s...  
  
You woke up slightly and shift around in bed with your eyes closed, turning onto your back to face the ceiling. It must be late still since there wasn't any light in your room or any light coming from outside.   
  
You yawned widely and decided to just go back to sleep. That dream you were having was so nice, and it left a warm feeling inside and around you.  
  
You went to turn on your side when you felt something close to your face, and when you opened your eyes you nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Heya, kid!" Bill greeted, practically laying on your face from how close he was. You jumped when you saw him and hit your head on the headboard, making you let out a pained hiss and sit up quickly, rubbing your head to ease the pain. "Dammit Bill! What are you doing?"  
  
"Hahaha! Jeez kid, you were having such a nice dream, I couldn't keep to myself. You need to learn to relax!" Your cheeks were grabbed by the triangle demon and he stared at you, and you felt your stomach sink a little. "What are you...doing?"  
  
"Isn't this _great_? I can touch you now!" Bill squished your cheeks, making you swat him away. "Why were you snooping through my dreams?"  
  
"Because I can! Besides, you were smiling in your sleep." You narrowed your eyes at the triangle as he sat and crossed his arms in the air. "Why were you watching me sleep?" He let out a small laugh and leaned back a little bit. "I've never slept before, and I've been in people's dreams, but I've never really _seen_  anyone sleep. I mean I _have_  but I never really paid attention to it before."  
  
"So you just watch me sleep?" You raised an eyebrow to him. "Yup! Why pass up the chance when it's there?" He sounded so giddy, it made you question him a little again.  
  
You yawned widely and sniffed a little, before laying down and getting comfortable under the sheets again. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Wait! I wanna show you something!" His words made you look at him, then move to sit up a little and raised your eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"Watch _this_!" Bill snapped his fingers and you suddenly felt lighter than air. All the furniture in your room started floating along with you who started leaving the bed. "Bill. _Wait_ —" He snapped his fingers again and all the furniture crashed back to the floor, not just in your room, but everyone else's rooms too.  
  
"Dammit, Bill!"

  


≒ ≑ ≓

  
Tuesday at art school you had a cooking class. Cooking and baking. And it was a lot more fun than you would've thought. It was also slightly difficult, but in the end you leaned how to make some simple chicken soup and also learned to make dough for french bread. 

The reason it was difficult though was because throughout the entire class Bill had started complaining a lot. He would complain about how people have to eat, and questioned _why_  they need to eat, and just sort of complained about food in general, which you found a little odd. And then he put his opinion in a lot with what you were doing, saying he could do it better or that you could do other things with a nice sharp knife. Not to mention he kept making things float around and he kept messing with people, a quarter of the kids in class left confused about why their aprons kept flying up and smacking them in the face.

Also explaining what had happened that night to your parents when you got up in the morning—or, at least listening to them question the anomaly that had happened while they fixed the furniture, and you chipped in your two cents. 

How _would_  you explain to your parents that a yellow triangle dream demon had made all the furniture in the house float for a couple seconds before dropping it all?

Wednesday was a writing and poetry class, which again, Bill complained through. He said things about how it was boring and pointless that people needed to quote things and have these mushy sentences to say and supposedly have a deeper meaning than just saying it normally. 

Dax was also in your Wednesday class, and it seemed a lot less awkward to be around him now that he got to draw you. The two of you even talked a little after class while you waited for your dad to pick you up. He seemed like an alright kid, despite that he didn't seem to show much emotion. He always sort of kept a straight face and didn't really seem all that interested in much, but he listened a lot, which you sort of liked about him. 

Surprisingly enough, throughout the past few days, you've somehow managed to avoid seeing your mom often. It made you happier not having to bicker to her about your life choices. She didn't seem like she could just be happy for you like your dad.

Now it is Thursday, and on Thursday you have photography class. Your teacher, Suzy Redler, was really cool. She brought a bag of jelly beans, and gave a handful to anyone who gets the answer right to her questions. 

Dax was _also_  in this class. And he seemed to have a more uneasy feeling when he's here. Maybe he's not used to doing something that involves having to go around and actually look for an artistic perspective. I mean, he was in a drawing class, which you just sit and draw all day in, and a writing class, which. You sit and write in all day.

"Alright everybody!" Suzy called through all the chattering students. "We're gonna do _hands on_  learning! So, I'm gonna handout cameras, we're gonna go out to the nearby park, and we're gonna take pictures! Alright?"

While your teacher handed out DSLR cameras to everyone, you kept an eye on Dax. Every time you saw him he looked oddly familiar but in a lot of different ways. The first time you couldn't pin it—actually you couldn't pin it any time. When you saw him Monday, he was wearing a red plaid shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. When you saw him Wednesday he was wearing a white shirt with a unrecognizable red logo on it and blue jeans again with red sneakers. Today he was wearing blue sneakers, green-ish grey cargo pants and like a red velvet colored long sleeved shirt.

After your teacher had gotten everyone to go down to the first floor, since the photography studio was on the third floor, she had made sure all of you stayed together, and got out the door, and then lead the way to the park. She had to count heads several times just to make sure she didn't misplace anyone from the class.

 _"Why are you watching him so much?"_  Bill questioned from in your head, making you jump a little since he'd been pretty quiet this whole time. "I—" You caught yourself quickly. _I dunno, he just seems familiar._

 _"Well yeah I know that, but why do you_ care _so much?"_  This made you furrow your eyebrows slightly while you followed your class to the park which was basically a block away from MARS. _I dunno Bill, humans are just naturally curious._

 _"Everything is naturally curious."_  Well yeah, he doesn't lie there. 

You rolled your eyes a little and crossed your arms, going through the gates of the park with the rest of your class and looking around. _Yes, I know, Bill._

It wasn't a very big park, but it was very pretty. There was a fountain in the center, a walk through flower garden, a small area for people to take their dogs, and there were many colorful trees with flowers growing on them.

Your teacher said to _be free_  and take pictures of things that caught your eye. So that's what you did. Going around and finding shots was easy enough, sort of. You didn't want to take pictures of everything. Plus you had to do everything on the camera manually because your teacher turned of the automatic settings. 

 _"What's the point of this?"_  Bill asked and you looked around for people for a second before deciding to answer. "Point of what?"

 _"Taking pictures of trees and rocks and people sitting on a bench."_  He was very clearly bored by the tone of his voice. "Well, the point of pictures is to be able to capture a moment in time, so you can easily look back at it."

 _"But you're all taking pictures of_ rocks _and_ trees _."_  He had a point there. "Well, sometimes it's also about finding beauty and capturing that as well. Like these trees, I don't know what they—"

 _"They're pink dogwood trees, purple and blue wisteria trees, and many others."_

"Okay, well, they don't always have their flowers on them. In the winter they come off and snow covers the branches. And some people find that beautiful so they take pictures of it—"

"Who are you talking to?" A voice made you jump and you spun around quickly to meet Dax, letting out a small breath to calm yourself. "Uh, myself. I'm talking to myself. I tend to do it a lot when...anyway, what're you doing?" Changing the subject out of awkwardness. "I wanted. To show you something." Dax just turned and started walking away, it took you a couple seconds to realize he wanted you to actually _follow_  him, so you quickly jogged after him.

Dax led you to a hidden koi fish pond, that wasn't really that hard to find if you just went through a bush and moved a couple branches. 

Dax moved to the edge, standing on some flat rocks, and took pictures from above since he was tall enough to lean over it pretty far. 

You found it kind of sweet he wanted to show you, and you seem to be the only person in class that he knows.

You started snapping some pictures before you felt something on your neck, making you shiver and tense up a little bit. When you glanced back though, you found a tiny Bill floating by your shoulder. "So it's about capturing moments, huh?" His tone sounded more flat than normal. You narrowed your eyes at him and nodded, then glanced to Dax. "Don't worry, he can't see me. Go stand next to him."

You weren't used to having Bill _not_  in your head while out in public, it was really weird that you could see him and no one else could.

You moved and went and stood next to Dax, taking a couple pictures before Bill had appeared even smaller and he sat on your finger which rested on the shutter. _What are you up to, Bill?_  You didn't get an answer.

You watched the tiny little triangle which felt like nothing on your finger, he was small enough where you couldn't actually tell what he was doing.

You glanced to Dax who's eyes were on you, and furrowed your eyebrows slightly. "What's up, Dax?"

"Are you alright?" His question surprised you a little, causing you to furrow your eyebrows and open you mouth. But you nodded and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah I'm okay, why?"

"Because you keep—" You saw Dax wobble a little in his spot, and the next second one of the rocks underneath him was taken out from under him and _float for a couple seconds_ , then a pressure went on your finger and took several pictures while Dax fell into the fish pond.

"Dax!" You heard laughter in your head and it made you clench your teeth, then you moved and put down your camera and tried your best to help the soaked boy out of the water. "Are you okay?" He looked at you and blinked before he raised his camera and glanced to it. "I think I managed to not get the camera wet."

The two of you stared at each other for a second, before you had started laughing, not meaning to laugh at him but it kinda just came out. And in the next moment he was actually laughing along with you.

 

When your class got back to school, several staff members came and wrapped Dax in dry warm towels so he wouldn't trail water through the whole building. He looked like a fluffy white marshmallow by how much they'd wrapped him up, and he didn't actually seem to mind sitting wrapped up in them. Back in the classroom he actually looked like a pile of towels because of how far he could sink into them.

 _"How was_ that _for a moment to capture?"_  Bill's voice rang while you cleaned up your stuff to leave. _That wasn't cool Bill, Dax has to take the train home and he's soaked._

 _"But you laughed!"_  You narrowed an eye a little before letting out a sigh and picked up your bag that had all the art supplies the school gave you for different classes. _Yeah, but it still wasn't cool._

Once the chime went off indicating class was over, you left the room and started heading downstairs. 

"Wait up!" Someone called after you. Dax came jogging to your side, still wet, but not as much as before. "I won't be seeing you until Monday, so I wanted to walk out with you." You smiled a little to him and nodded. 

"You're okay, right? You didn't hit your head or anything when you fell in?" You asked while heading downstairs. He shook his head and followed next to you. "No, but I'm a little worried I landed on a fish. I forgot to check if they were all okay." 

"Sorry that you gotta go home on the train soaked." He waved a hand in a careless manner. "It's alright, explaining to my mom when I get home will be the fun part." 

The two of you just chat on the way downstairs, and when you both got to the enterence, you said goodbye and watched him round the corner to head to the train, then you went and found your dad's car and got in. He asked how your day was, you explained how the day went, you and him exchanged a little laughter, then Bill chimed in.

 _"So you like him."_

 _Huh?_  You were slightly confused and Bill laughed in the back of your skull. _"You like that boy, he's your friend now isn't he?"_ You blinked, then shrugged slightly. _Sure, you could say he's my friend._

 _"Good."_  You furrowed your eyebrows again, and glanced out the window, seeing Dax walk down the street to the station. _"You need someone else to talk  to besides me."_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: Ten points for anyone who can guess all the characters Dax is dressed up as!


	6. Chapter Six: Go Away Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had guessed Marshall Lee from Adventure Time, Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom, and Wyatt from 6Teen as the characters Dax was dressed as than you earned ten points!

**Friday night.**  
  
You sat in your room, laying at the end of your bed on your belly, facing the TV to watch some boring horror movie while eating popcorn and drinking a homemade milkshake.  
  
"What's the point of these _horror_  movies anyway? They're not that scary, they're actually pretty boring."  
  
"Coming from the demon who could be the most terrifying thing in the world if he wanted, _big_  shocker." Your tone leaked with sarcasm, but Bill took in a gasp and placed a hand on his...chest? "You humans are so _flattering_!" You actually laughed a little and rolled your eyes.   
  
Bill was watching the screen with you, he was _sort of_  perched on top of your head to watch the TV show, but he kept looking down at you—or rather. Your snack.  
  
You peeked up at him and raised an eyebrow, watching him for a second before moving the bag of popcorn up to him. "Want some?"  
  
" _No_ , I do not want any."  
  
"But you keep looking at it—" You looked at your milkshake and narrowed your eyes a little before looking back at the triangle. "You want to try _this_?"   
  
"Yyyyyeeees." He sounded a little unsure and you laughed slightly, moving the cup up to him and just looked back at the screen. "Just try it if you want."   
  
The next couple seconds he was quiet and you didn't really pay attention to what he was doing, but when you got the cup back, it was all gone.  
  
You heard him belch and grunt slightly, putting the cup on the floor and started eating popcorn. "You owe me a milkshake." He laughed a little and you rolled your eyes. "Want me to upchuck it for you?"  
  
"Ew!"  
  
**Saturday afternoon.**  
  
_"Where_ are _you going, kid?"_  Bill asked from inside your head while you walked through the mall, you had taken the bus to get here. It was just a small simple little mall that you liked to go to with friends before highschool ended.   
  
"We're going to pick up some horror movies so you have something more to laugh at and I'm..." you trailed off a little and looked around for a moment, "going to pick up some CD's at the bookstore."  
  
_"_ More _or those excuses for entertainment? Don't you have anything better to do rather than watch those and waste your time?"_  You laughed a little while you walked through a little bookstore and started looking for some new CD's to bring home, all your music is stuff you've listened to a lot, so something new would be nice. "Until you make my life more exciting, that's all I have to do in my free time. Watch dumb movies and eat popcorn."  
  
_"More exciting? I'll_ show you _more exciting!"_  You heard a snap in your head and in an instant, everything around you started floating along with you and the other people in the store. There were several shocked screams and yells and you grabbed onto a floating bookshelf for support. "B-Bill!" You heard him start laughing.   
  
The shelf you were holding onto had come off its hinges while you float higher and in result you started floating freely though the air. "God _dammit_ , Bill!" You just heard him laughing hysterically in your head.  
  
You looked around and realized it was just _this_  store that was floating, which was relieving to say the least. While looking around though, you spotted someone familiar over by one of the registers, he looked freaked out while trying to help one of the employees. "Dax?"  
  
Suddenly everything crashed to the ground, including you, knocking you out when you hit your head on the floor a little too hard.  
  
  
"...[-ame]?" Someone's voice called and you groaned a little and shift around a bit. "[Name]...? Ar-....y-...-kay?" You shift around a little more and rubbed a spot on your head, flinching a little when it hurt. There was a small bump.   
  
"[Name]?" You opened your eyes to see a worried Dax leaning over you, he was really freckly up close. "Dax?"  
  
"[Name]! You're alright. I was worried when you wouldn't wake up. Are you hurt? You were burried under a lot of books."   
  
You sat up slowly and looked around. There were police asking what had happened and medics looking at people who might have gotten hurt.  Employee's were picking up things and fixing them or putting stuff away. "[Name]?"   
  
"Huh?" You looked at Dax who seemed concerned and you got up, taking his help when he offered you his hand and rubbed your head a little. "I'm okay. Nothing hurts really, except for the bump on the back of my head." You smiled to him a little when he seemed to relax, then realized that he was wearing one of the uniforms for the employees that worked here. "Do you work here?" He looked at his clothes for a second before nodding and helping you go over to the enterence. "Yeah."  
  
Listening to people's explanations to what had happened sounded completely ridiculous, I mean. Yes, everything _did_  start floating and everyone left the ground suddenly, but trying to explain that to the cops?   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Dax asked again, and you looked to him. He really did seem concerned.   
  
You smiled to him gently and nodded, rubbing your head a little bit. "I'm okay, really. It's just a small bump, nothing an ice pack at home can't fix."  
  
"Well, how about. A cold smoothy?" You blinked and looked at him, furrowing your eyebrows slightly in confusion. "A smoothy?"  
  
"Yeah. I can. Take you to get a smoothy, you can drink it and hold it on the bump while you're not drinking it. It's a win-win situation." This made you smile a little and look to the side, but then nodded to him and crossed your arms. "Yeah, alright. Smoothies would be nice. Your treat."  
  
"Yeah, my treat. Lemme just go change. Wait here, okay?" You nodded to him and he quickly went to the back of the store to change. That was a little cute, an interesting way to offer someone a treat.   
  
_"Why are you going with him?"_  Bill's voice finally came and your expression went flat. "Go away, Bill."  
  
_"What? But I—"_  
  
"We're talking about this _later_ , Bill." There was silence between the two of you, and there was silence for the entire time you hung out with Dax that day.  
  
**Saturday night.**  
  
"I can't _believe_  you did that! You could've _hurt_  somebody!" Bill just laughed and you huffed out your nose in annoyance. "Look, kid, you wanted excitement in your life, well _this_  is what you signed up for! And you're _stuck with me_!" He laughed more and you shook slightly for a second with rage before sitting on your bed and putting your forehead in your palm, letting out a breath. "Okay, well..." You were a little lost for words. You wanted excitement in your life, but he can't just randomly do that.  
  
There was silence between the both of you, except for Bill's humming and you just breathed out and laid on your side.   
  
"Are you _really_  going out with that kid again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am. He was nice and fun to hangout with, and he's a bigger nerd than I realized and I like that about him." You shuffled on your bed and laid on your stomach, yawning into a pillow a bit before relaxing.   
  
"I thought you wanted a more _exciting_  life, not a boring old _human_  life."   
  
"Yeah, well. It's your job to make my life more exciting. Isn't it, _Bill_?"  
  
The both of you were quiet again. But the silence to you was very relaxing, and in moments you had fallen asleep.  
  
_It was cold, and very white. Cold wind felt like it was swarming around you, and the winter garments wrapped around you didn't feel like they were doing very much to protect you from the cold._  
  
You stared at a field of untouched, smooth, flat, clear snow. Part of you wanted to leave it, another part wanted to just drop into it and lay there, and another part of you wanted to run and stomp through it as much as possible.  
  
You sat down.  
  
You felt a warm body place itself next to you in the snow. It felt so comfortable having them next to you, whoever they were, and they seemed to just emit heat, making you lean against them.  
  
Being next to them made you feel safe, comfortable, relaxed and at ease, even with the cold winds blowing against you. And you felt like you could fall asleep against them.  
  
You went to look at them and saw it was a man, but you couldn't make out any features besides his warm smile.  
  
Wind blew against you harshly, causing you to shiver and he brought you close. "Sh," he hushed in your ear, "I've got you. Tru s t m e..."  
  
**Sunday afternoon.**  
  
When you had woken up this morning, you were burried in pillows, blankets and stuffed animals. For the reason why you were burried in these things, you didn't know. Bill probably got bored last night after you fell asleep and just indulged himself with that random act. Probably.  
  
Now you were out with Dax, the two of you just decided to hangout, not with any particular plans. The two of you were back at the mall, walking around, talking, getting snacks and occasionally going into a store to look around.   
  
"I suppose you don't know what happened to the bookstore yesterday, huh?" He asked while the two of you sat and ate lunch. "You mean how everything had started floating in the first place?" He nodded.   
  
You knew the answer, but you wouldn't quite _tell_  anyone you knew what had happened.   
  
"It's beyond me why or how that would've happened, I mean. I'm surprised the government hasn't come and looked into it yet." Dax laughed a little and you smiled. "That is kind of surprising, huh?"   
  
You liked talking to Dax, he was very mature for his age. Most boys his age were doing drugs and getting wasted or trying to get laid, most boys his age were complete jerks. Not all boys, but most.  
  
"You know..." He started and you looked to him, sipped on some soda. "I might not be able to finish the term." You furrowed your eyebrows slightly at this and set your cup down. "Why?"  
  
"My mom might be getting a promotion that involves having to move, which means I wouldn't be able to finish the term because. I would go with her."   
  
"She can't wait for you to at least finish out the term before you have to move?" He shook his head a little and you placed a hand over his. "I'm sorry, Dax."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
You knew it wasn't alright to him, and you felt bad that he didn't really have a say in what he could or couldn't do with this situation. You didn't know his mom, sure. But she could at least wait until the MARS term was over.  
  
"Come on." You got up and beckoned him to come with you. He seemed confused, but gathered up his things none the less and followed.   
  
You took him to the fountain in the middle of the mall and sat down, going into your bag and took out the sketch book from art class, handing it to him with a machanical pencil. "Draw me."  
  
"What?" He seemed confused. "Well, if you _do_  go away I wanna have a picture you drew, and I don't want the one you drew in class. So draw me another."  
  
Dax was very confused, but then just went along with it and he started drawing you in your sketch book. "Who knows, you may not need to go, right?" He was quiet, only because he was focused on what he was doing. Then he nodded to you. "She may not take the job, because she feels bad that right after I got into MARS we would need to move away. And, she did say I could maybe stay with my uncle if I really wanna keep taking terms, but she also said I could come back in the summer for terms as well. I dunno, we're still figuring it out."  
  
"Well," you smiled and took out your phone, taking a picture of him while he was focused on drawing, "I hope it works out for you guys." You smiled to him, and he smiled to you with that small smile he had.   
  
When he was finished he came and sat next to you, having sat on the ground in front of you to get a good angle. He drew you in a bored manner, like you were just sitting doing nothing. And it wasn't actually how you were sitting the whole time. "Thank you, Dax" He smiled to you.  
  
You took out your phone again and hooked an arm around his shoulders, putting on a cheesy smile. "Smile!"   
  
The picture the two of you took was actually really nice, you both had genuine smiles, and you both looked _really_  cheesy.  
  
_,,˙ʇɐɥʇ ɟo ǝɹns ǝʞɐɯ ןן‚I ˙pıʞ 'ǝq ʇɥƃıɯ ǝɥ ʞuıɥʇ noʎ sɐ ɹɐɟ sɐ ƃuıoƃ ǝq ʇ‚uoʍ ǝH,,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉


	7. Chapter Seven: Dreams.

_The cold wind surrounded you again, and you trudged through the heavy snow while holding your arms to your body to try and keep warm. Hat, scarf, gloves, jacket, no matter how much you wore you felt so cold._  
  
You called out for somebody, anybody that could hear you and help you get out of this cold weather. Your nose and cheeks felt like they burned from how cold it was outside, and even though you wore a scarf in front of your face to shield you from the harsh weather, it didn't help very much.  
  
You came to a small ridge, looking out over it. It was just a dark sea of white snow for miles all around. You couldn't make anything out, couldn't see any light, couldn't see anyone.  
  
You slid down and kept walking. Your calves and ankles hurt from the cold jeans clinging to your legs. The snow being almost up to your waist didn't help.  
  
"Hellooooo?" You yelled out for anyone that could hear you. "Hello—" Your legs gave out under you and you fell deep into the cold but soft snow beneath you. It felt a little warmer down here.  
  
You were feeling breathless and tired, the wind was blowing around the snow, and it started filling the space above you, to the point where you couldn't see anymore. Or maybe your eyes were just closed.  
  
You heard snow crunching beneath someone's boots from somewhere and tried to sit up, but your muscles betrayed you. They were close by, maybe if you called they could hear.  
  
You tried calling for someone, but your voice didn't work. Nothing worked.  
  
You were so tired, and it was so cold.  
  
"Hey." A voice came from somewhere. "Heh, look what you got yourself into."  
  
Your weight was picked up off the ground by a warm body, and you tried your best to snuggle against it to keep warm, gosh they were so warm.   
  
You slowly opened your eyes, and saw their warm smile. "It's okay," their chest reverberated from their voice a little, and it was oddly relaxing, "I've go t y o u n o w..."  
  
You woke up staring at the ceiling, cold sweat on your forehead, and you felt extremely groggy.  
  
You took in a tired breath and turned on your side, grabbing your phone from the bedside table and checking the time.   
  
_3:15._  
  
You put your phone back, then just let your arm drop and let out a small breath, yawning widely then closing your eyes and letting yourself fall back asleep, thankfully. Unbothered.  
  
_"I've got you."_  
  
This person was carrying you somewhere, but it wasn't clear where. You wouldn't look away from their smile, and you wouldn't want to point your face into the cold wind anyway.  
  
You pressed your face into their chest where it was nice and warm and it started warming up your nose and cheeks so they didn't burn anymore. The sorce of this person's warmth was beyond you, but who were you to complain?  
  
A yawn stiffled from you and the person chuckled, lifting you up a little higher. "Are you tired?" They asked, and you just nodded. "Go to sleep, I've got you."   
  
"Rest."   
  
You yawned again and stretched out slightly in their arms, which had a firm grip around you to keep you close.   
  
"Sleep."  
  
You could feel yourself relaxing slowly, slowly starting to fall asleep. And they started humming to help you get there faster.   
  
,,˙Ǝ W ┴ S ∩ ɹ ┴,,  
  
You were dropped, you fell through the cold ice and snow and fell through an empty black void that seemed endless. Looking around led to nothing, there was nothing to see, nothing you were able to see. And if you looked up, you jus t s a w...  
  
You sat up quickly in bed and took in a gasp, feeling as if all the air in your chest had been missing for several minutes, causing you to hold your shirt and breathe heavily.   
  
There was light coming from outside, it must be morning.  
  
"Have a bad dream, kid?" Bill's voice came from somewhere and you looked around slightly, feeling slightly panicked still. "...yeah. But..." you laid back slowly and let out a small breath, "I'm alright."  
  
"I can help you sleep better if you want." Bill appeared above you and cocked his brow, making you grunt and look to the side. "I can give you really _nice_  dreams. All you gotta do is go back to sleep."   
  
You stared up at him for a second with narrowed eyes before turning on your side and yawning, cuddling into the pillows a little for comfort. "Mhm, yeah right. You would give me demented dreams."  
  
"Hah! I _could_ , and you know it. But I'm makin' a free offer here. I can give you nice dreams!"   
  
You took in a deep breath and checked the time on your phone, before deciding to just get up and get ready for the day. "I'll think about it."  
  
  
Art class on Monday was a lot more fun now that you and Dax could sit, draw and talk to each other. And you were growing really fond of him. He was very polite, a lot more than you would've expected. Opening doors for you and letting you go first, even offering to do something for you or get something for you when you needed something. And he was fun to talk to overall, he was quiet sure, but still fun to talk to.  
  
The drawing assignment you had gotten from Miss Yunru was to draw something with deep meaning to you. And you had actually decided to draw something that looked a lot like Bill.   
  
Speaking of Bill, he was rather quiet all day on Monday. He didn't make wise cracks, didn't comment about being bored or how he would be better at something. He just, didn't speak at all. It was slightly concerning. Maybe he was mad that you didn't take up his offer?

  


≒ ≑ ≓

  
 _You were walking through the snow again. But it wasn't as windy as last time. In fact, there wasn't any wind at all, as if everything was frozen in place, unable to move or be affected._

You just pushed through the waist-deep snow and saw nothing but white, there didn't seem to be a sun, didn't seem to be any kind of other territory besides this thick sheet of snow. It wasn't even that cold out either. It was all just dull, and plain.

"Hello?" Your voice was very quiet, as if you weren't able to speak up even if you wanted to. "Hello?" 

You kept shifting your way through the snow, it reminded you a little of a large piece of blank paper. A large piece of paper that wasn't being used. 

"HELLO?" Even when you shouted you sounded quiet. "Hello—" You yelped suddenly when you felt something grab your ankles and it burned in a familiar way. 

You were tugged down, sinking you further into the snow, and several white arms came out of the snow and latched onto you, continuously pulling you deeper.

"Help!" You called. "Somebody, anybody, help me—" You were pulled beneath the snow where it was dark, and your body burned as if ice was pressed up against your skin. You couldn't stand that feel, and wiggled around a little. Several hands grabbed you, and in an instant you felt your body being torn apart—

You jerked to life on your bed, gasping for air and clutching your chest. It was the middle of the night, there wasn't any light and you were hyperventilating a little. But it was all blocked out by an unfamiliar calm hum in the back of your head, it made your eyelids feel heavy.

"Relax kid, it was just a dream." Bill's voice came from all around you, and you felt like you were being laid back by somebody. "Go back to sleep, you'll sleep peacefully, I promise!" 

You let the weight of your head fall back onto your pillows again and closed your eyes. As quickly as you were awakened by a scare, you were put back to sleep with a heavy calm feeling going over you. As if several cool blankets were draped over you.

The rest of the night you had no dreams.

  


≒ ≑ ≓

  
 _You were up a small ridge, standing on vibrant green grass and looking out over a white sandy beach, and the water was so clear and looked like it could glow from the color blue it was. The sky had an odd purple tint, and the sun seemed to just be setting, or maybe it was rising, it was hard to tell._

_Despite all the colorful beach umbrellas and towels laid out everywhere, nobody seemed to be around. No one was playing volleyball where the nets were setup, no one was at the open concession stand, no one was in line at the ice cream truck, nobody was in the water. Toys, molds for sand castles, beach balls as well were left some places, as if everyone had suddenly gotten up and left right in the middle of what they were doing._

_In your bathing suit with your towel and beach bag, you made your way across the white sands to the water. When you got to the waters edge, you placed your things down, kicked off your flip flops and started trudging against the tide. The water was decently warm._

_The deeper you got into the water, the darker it seemed to get, and once you were neck deep, you started to sink._

_Floating down in this dark navy abyss, schools of fish, large colorful creatures swarmed around you, stars and colorful planets as well. Swirls of bright color would whizz by like shooting stars, and you just continued to sink, legs tucked in and arms above your head._

_It wasn't scary, it wasn't terrifying, it didn't feel like you were drowning. You could breath, you could see every shape in the distance perfectly. It was just calming. None of the large creatures scared you, no sense of dread went through you. Nothing bothered you, and you stayed like that, in this moment of peace._

 

Tuesday had gone by fast, you were tired most the day and didn't pay attention much. Sleep hadn't been kind to you that night. However, Wednesday had been interesting. You felt calm all day because of some dream you had, and you told Dax all about it. It was actually the inspiration to both of your writing that day in class.

Bill had been oddly quiet again all day Tuesday _and_  Wednesday. It felt like he was becoming more distant for some reason. Ever since you had scorned him and yelled at him for the stunt he pulled at the bookstore, be just seemed quieter. You even tried to confront him about it, but he just acted like he didn't know what you were talking about.

You enjoyed being able to talk to Dax yet again. Since you two had started talking more he had become a lot more open, and showed a lot more emotion. Plus, now that you two were friends, he would give you hints to who he dressed as. Apparently he has a hobby for dressing subtly like cartoon and videogame characters. He'd dressed as a more obvious one on Wednesday, wearing a skeleton t-shirt with a red heart on the right side of his chest, black jeans, blue sneakers and a blue hoodie. He dressed subtly as Sans. 

Honestly? You liked him a lot, you liked him a whole lot more now that you two knew each other better, and he seemed a lot less awkward around you. You could proudly say he was one of your friends.

 

_You laid outside at night on a hill, laying on a fuzzy blanket to avoid laying on the slightly wet grass. The sky was full of stars, several stars formed together to make silhouettes of people, and they danced together in the sky. And you got the best seat in the house._

_A person laid next to you, taking the same position as you which was laying with your legs crossed and your hands rested on your belly. And they just watched along with you._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" They asked and you nodded. "I could watch it forever." They said moments after._

_It reminded you of constellations, if constellations could move, synchronize with each other, and dance through the sky._

_The music they danced to, was played by a bear in a blue best. The bear was playing a violin. You were already sure if you tried to talk to him, that he would grunt, growl or snarl at you in response but just keep playing._

_You yawned widely, catching the persons attention, and they moved closer to you. Moving you to lay against them and get comfortable._

_"Tired?" You nodded. "Go to sleep, I'll keep you warm. I think I'll watch a little longer before I go to sleep as well."_

_It didn't take you very long to fall asleep against them, and when you did, you felt like you were awake still. But you still know you had drift e d o f f..._

**_You looked directly forward, staring right at_** you **** _, expression blank, eyes blank. There was no sound, no color, no light. It was just you._

_"What have you gotten yourself into?"_

 

Thursday at art class was dull. Why? Dax wasn't there for some reason. I mean, class was cool and all, and you still really like your teacher, but you were looking forward to talking with him.

On top of that, _Bill_  was still being quiet. In fact, it almost feels like he wasn't in your head anymore. There would usually be some sign he was there, humming, him muttering to himself from time to time, his often remarks or comments on what you're doing. Now he just seemed gone. 

You didn't think he was gone though, just because if the dreams you've been having lately. They gotta be from him, right? He is a dream demon after all. This must be his way of throwing a tantrum for you being mad at him. Probably.

 

_You were laying in bed, sleeping on your right side. The room was dark besides the light coming in from outside from the moon. You could see all of this from a third person point of view._

The air was still, sound didn't seem to come from anywhere. It felt almost like you were floating but you were laying down.

Slowly, on the left side of the bed, a tall figure started to appear. It was looming over you, looked very skinny, and seemed to be cloaked in a shadow. You couldn't see a face, assuming it has one, couldn't see any features on it's body at all. And it just watched you, for what felt like hours.

The sound of your bedroom door opening and closing had made the figure disappear, and someone came into the room, looking like they were carrying someone else over their shoulder.

Both figures looked human, but like the figure from before, they looked like faceless, featureless shadows.

The one that was carrying the other over it's shoulder set the seemingly unconscious one down in your couch. After that, the one just stared at the other, again, for what felt like hours. 

There was silence, and the point of view started to zoom in on the standing figure that was watching the one on the couch. It felt like it took forever to get closer, and when the perspective stopped moving, the figure looked at it, and they had no features except for two white glow i n g e y e s...

You woke up, laying on your back facing the ceiling. You didn't feel bothered, you didn't feel awake, but you didn't feel sleepy either. The room was dark, and you couldn't see much.

You laid in place for a couple minutes until your eyes adjusted, then turned on your side and grabbed your phone to check the time. But out if the corner of your eye, you saw a figure on your couch.

Sitting up quickly with a small gasp, you used the light from your phone to see the figure. It was a man, who seemed to be asleep. He was rather pale, he had very blonde hair that looked almost white, and had a few tattoos here and there that looked very familiar. Most noticeable part? He was naked.

You didn't want to scream, in case he would wake up and try and attack you. So you carefully got up, went to your door and—

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: Sorry this chapter took longer to publish! I kept getting sidetracked and could only write at night, then I'd get really tired and fall asleep. But here it is!
> 
> I T S T I M E


	8. Chapter Eight: Human Things.

Bill's voice had made you jump and you looked for where the demon had come from, but you didn't see him anywhere. "But—"  
  
"Relax! Do you _always_  react so quickly and jumpy to everything? He's asleep." Bill was by the man on the couch, seeming like he was inspecting him over. It was a little weird watching him arrange his hair the way he wanted it.  
  
You sat back on your bed and scoot yourself back by your pillows. The triangle looked your way, and seemed ecstatic. It was very easy to note from how he zipped over to you and smooshed your cheeks. "Isn't he wonderful? I can _use_  him!" You narrowed one eye and glanced to the man. "Use him for what?"  
  
"Why, a vessel of course! A puppet, a pawn, a tool, an instrument, a stooge. That way I can do _human_  things!" This made you knit your eyebrows together in confusion, and stare at him, feeling a little lost. "Why do you want to do human things? I thought humans were boring to you."  
  
"On the contrary, human life can be boring but _people_  can be loads of fun! Just gotta rough 'em up a bit is all!" Bill float over to the man seemingly asleep on your couch and opened one of his eyes. "I will still be able to use my powers, and I'll be able to keep in contact with your head if I have to, but _this_  guy will make our relationship and interaction _much_  easier!"  
  
"How am I supposed to explain to my parents that I've got a guy living in my bedroom?" Bill looked at you and laughed, letting the blondes head drop back onto the couch cushion. "You won't have to! They'll only know I'm here if I want them to know I'm here!"  
  
"Okay, well. What about when I'm at class? What'll you do then? You can't just leave him here can you?" You paused for a moment and stared at the sleeping figure. "He's not...dead is he?" Bill started laughing and snapped his fingers, appearing behind you in a flash. "No, he's not dead. I was thinking of just. Coming to class with you!" Bill grabbed your head and spun you around, twisting your neck rather painfully to look at him. "Don't worry about the details! All you need to know is that _he_  is perfectly safe! He's just asleep as long as I want him to be! And as long as I'm in his body I'll be making sure it doesn't die!"  
  
"Who is he?" You watched Bill float back over to the man, who did seem rather young, and watched as Bill sat him up on the couch properly. "He's nobody, just some sad lowlife who didn't know what to do with his life and was wasting his time trying to find something worth while. He didn't look like this either when I first got him, I changed his body up to how _I_  wanted him!"   
  
You really had to think about this. Will anyone know this guy is missing? Is he well known? Bill did say he changed the guys appearance, so no one should really recognize him. You sure didn't feel like you knew him. He was pale, skinny, had a tattoo much like yours only on his left arm, another on his leg that was the same. The fact he was naked was still bothering you, especially when you actually paid attention to it.  
  
"Well..." you let out a small breath, catching Bill's attention who seemed to be growing more eager as time passed, "let's see how this goes I guess."  
  
"That's the spirit! Besides, I can probably make your life more exciting with a body of my own! I need to get some clothes of course, he had a terrible wardrobe, I didn't want to have to wear any of it."   
  
"You should've grabbed _some_ thing for...you, to wear at least. How are you supposed to go out if you're naked? You'll get arrested." Bill started laughing and waved a hand carelessly, making you roll your eyes. "I'll figure it out kid, relax already!"  
  
You watched Bill, who just seemed to be going over the body one last time, then watched as the triangle demon levitate in the air. His arms and legs disappeared as he chant something in a foreign language, noticing all other features he had start to disappear until he was just a yellow triangle. Then he started to shrink, and the shape went into the chest of the man's body, leaving a familiar mark in the center of his chest, the well known circle from Gravity Falls that has the many symbols of different characters and had Bill in the center.  
  
It was quiet in your room, the guy—Bill, didn't move. He just seemed asleep. And you weren't so sure what to do.   
  
You got up and hesitantly went over to him, not touching him though because it was just weird. "Bill?" You asked, but got no answer. "Bill, did it work?" Still nothing.   
  
You clenched your teeth a little before looking him over, he didn't seem injured or anything, which was a good thing. Meant Bill didn't hurt him to get him here. Of course, Cipher could've always just healed him, couldn't he?   
  
"Bill?" You slowly and gently touched his shoulder, and in an instant, his hand grabbed your wrist rather tightly, making you squeak from the grip and icey blue eyes stared at you, a wide grin present on the man's face. "Ha!" You were released and stumbled a little, back onto your bed, then watched Bill shakily stand from the couch and nearly topple over from not being used to the body. "I never get used to this!" His voice sounded exactly the same.  
  
You weren't sure where to look while Bill clumsily walked around your room, but you mostly just watched his face. You could admit the body he picked was pretty cute, the eyes were basically glowing from the color blue they were.   
  
"Bill, you gotta keep it down, I don't want you waking my parents up." You watched him stumble back to the couch and land awkwardly on it where his rear was stuck up in the air, it made you look elsewhere immediately. "Yeah yeah yeah, it takes a while to get used to a human body. It's so fun though!" He sounded so excited while he moved to sit better on the couch. "But, I'll keep my voice down. Don't want you getting in _trouble_  for having an attractive guy over." You let out a _pff_  sound and covered your mouth, trying not to laugh from how sure he sounded. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." You laid down and got comfortable, before looking at him and furrowing your eyebrows a bit. "Are you gonna sleep? It's like..." you grabbed your phone and checked the time quickly, it was 3:47, "four in the morning basically." You looked to him, seeing him shake his head and raised an eyebrow to him. "Nope! I haven't ever needed sleep and I'm not gonna start now! Just go to bed. I'll occupy myself."  
  
You blinked and sat up on your elbows. "But. You're in a human body now. You're probably gonna need to sleep—"  
  
"I'll be fine sunshine, just go to bed. We're gonna go _do_  stuff tomorrow!" You watched him move around for a moment before breathing out and turning on your side, not really wanting to face him since it was still all just really weird.   
  
"Alright, well. G'night I guess, Bill."

  


≒ ≑ ≓

  
Light poured into your bedroom more than usual this morning, it caused you to stir in your sleep until you were finally awake. When you were awake enough, even though you kept your eyes closed, you could hear humming in your room. When you finally turned to address it, you saw...Bill, standing in the window naked with the blinds moved out of the way, and he just grinned. 

"Bill! Don't _flash_  the neighbors!" Bill laughed and looked to you, having one of the most prideful stances you've ever seen, before he went and plopped himself on the couch. It was much easier to see all the detail on his body now that it was light outside. " _Relax_! Nobody saw me, and if they did, who cares! They got a decent view." 

You stared at him for a moment with flat look, then rolled your eyes and sat up, yawning a little and stretching out. "What did you do while I was sleeping?" You glanced to him with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged as if he didn't know what he did. "I watched you sleep." You had to take a second to process this, then gave him a weirded out look. "You...watched me sleep? All _night_?"

"Well not _all_  night, only for about..." Bill took a couple seconds to count his fingers, "Five hours! You sleep a lot." 

You ran a hand down your face and breathed out, then got up out of bed and went to your closet, going inside to change into some clothes. "I can't help but notice you're still ass naked on my couch."

"Well if I need to go get _clothes_ , I need to either leave this body temporarily to go get some, which means there will just be a body here in your room. Or _you_  get me some clothes." You grunt and came back out of the closet, closing the door then crossed your arms. "Well. I could borrow some of my brothers clothes for you until you get something of your own." Bill laughed and crossed one leg over the other, giving you a smug look while he shooed you to the door. It made you clench your fists a little, but you left anyway, leaving the naked man alone in your room. "Asshat."

You went to the room next door to your own and knocked on the door lightly, when you didn't get an answer, you had let yourself in. Wyatt must be in the bathroom, so you decided to quickly grab something out of his closet for Bill. You really didn't want to have to explain why you needed your brothers clothes.

"What'd you get me?" Bill asked when you had returned. You tossed the clothes in his face, having borrowed shoes as well, and crossed your arms. "Sweats."

" _What_? Ugh, really? You couldn't get me something, you know, appealing?" You rolled your eyes and closed the door behind you. "I took what Wyatt won't know is gone. So if you want appealing clothes, you're gonna have to get your own." You saw Bill's eye twitch while he looked over the simple grey sweat pants, making you shudder a little. It freaked you out completely that he was in a guys body, treating it like it was his own. 

"Fine, fine. I'll wear _these_  for now, but I need something better in the future." Bill glanced to you while you turned and left the bedroom. "It's not my problem Bill. If you want stuff you need to get it yourself, I can't pay for everything that you want, let alone anything _I_  actually need."

You went downstairs, nobody was in the living room, when you went into the kitchen nobody was in there either. You went and checked the backdoor window and saw your mom out in the garden, and since your dad wasn't in the living room you assumed he was either out or downstairs working. 

"You know," you jumped out if your skin when you heard Bill's voice behind you, quickly turning to see him looking through everything since he could actually touch it all now that he didn't have to hide his presence, "it's _rude_  to treat a guest so poorly. And even more rude when that guest has a deal made with _you_  to make _your_  life not totally boring."

Bill went to the fridge and started looking through all the different things, making a strange, what you could only assume as happy or pleased, sound when he found an orange. All the hairs on your body kept standing up straight when you thought about how this guy was Bill Cipher.

"Now." Bill turned to you, closing the fridge door and he seemed to size up the orange a little. "I would _like_  to go to the mall, and I _am_  going to get clothes that I want. You don't need to worry your pretty little head about the expenses. Understand?" When you were going to answer, Bill took a big bite out of the orange, not having taken off the peel, and you just slowly put your hand to your forehead and breathed out. "Mm! Little chewy, but that has a _strong_  flavor! Wonder what that yellow one taste like—"

"Bill, _no_."

  


≒ ≑ ≓

  
Watching Bill walk around was funny, to say the least. He still wasn't used to it, was very reckless, kept walking into people, almost gets hit by cars, and stumbled over himself a lot. Doesn't help that his shoes are too big for him. And you started laughing your ass off when he fell over on the bus because he couldn't stay balanced. He smiled— _grinned_  the whole time you were out though, clearly happy to be out and about.

The two of you walked to various stores, you didn't buy a single thing though. Not for him anyway. He just wooed people, by wooed, you assume he used his powers to hypnotize people into getting what he wanted. In any store he went into, he'd leave with something he wanted, always having some lone person buy him things. Often at times they would be someone who actually worked at the store.

Surprisingly enough, Bill didn't get as much yellow as you would think. People stereotype him to want a bunch of yellow or gold, but Bill seemed more fond of the colors green, blue and red. And occasionally purple.  He also seemed a big fan of things that can keep him very warm, gloves, scarves, hats, flannels, sweaters, fuzzy jackets. 

While you were walking around, you saw the finally put back together bookstore that Dax works at. You were wondering where he had been on Wednesday and Thursday. Part of you wanted to go see if he was there.

"Hey!" Bill's voice boomed a little, making you jump slightly, then look at him with a flat look for breaking your thoughts. "Let's get food!"

"Again?" He nodded and grabbed your arm, tugging you away to the food court. You glanced to the bookstore one last time, before rolling your eyes and looking at the blonde. "Alright, alright. Just don't eat the container, wrapper, napkin or any other thing connected to your food that's not supposed to be eaten this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: Sorry this one took so long! I got very sidetracked by stuff and I've been very sleep deprived lately, I'm gonna work on the next one as soon as possible!


	9. Chapter Nine: Bill Cipher.

Monday came fast with the company of Bill as a person. Somehow you've managed to keep him away from your family because that introduction is one you'd rather avoid, especially with the judgement of your mother. But Bill's company was one mixed of delectation and frustration, because he'd either follow you around like a happy child or act like an evil happy child (which means he torments everyone). But as quickly as Monday came, a week went by twice as fast.

  
Bill was sitting on your couch in some silky sky blue pajamas with white cuffs around his ankles and wrists. It was around twelve at night, and he was doing something on your computer, which became a normal thing over the past week, and you unknowingly just watched him. "You're staring again, sunshine." His voice broke your thoughts and made you blush a little, embarrassed.

You paid attention to your phone, looking through everything you normally would on your computer, with Bill using it all the time and complaining when you'd take it from him, you've been getting used to using your phone as a computer more. 

"Something on your mind, kid? You keep staring at me." You had unknowingly looked back at Bill again, causing you to flush a little and he looked at you and grinned widely. "Come on and spill it, kid!" You let out a quick breath, then looked at him with your head bowed slightly. "I'm just. Thinking back. I mean..." You weren't even sure what to say and it made Bill laugh and cross his arms with a very amused look on his face. "I'm allowed to do human things too, you know."

"Yeah but..." you looked at Bill for a couple seconds before looking at your phone. "You're hazardous, Bill."

  


**80 HOURS AGO**

  
You had taken the bus to MARS on Monday since Bill was coming with you and you didn't want to have to explain to your dad who he was or why he was getting a ride with you. 

You had some concerns while the two of you entered the building. "Bill?" He hummed in acknowledgement. "What is it you're going to do while I'm in class exactly?" The blonde only let out a laugh while he opened the door for you, to your surprise and confusion, and he followed you inside. "Just go upstairs kid, I'll be right there!"

"But what are you—?" You were cut off by him sliding you across the floor _without even touching you_ , making you squeak and nearly topple over from the surprise. 

You glanced to Bill one last time before you rounded a corner, seeing he was talking to a lady at the front desk.

When you got up to the third floor to your classroom, you sat down and started setting up your sketch book and drawing supplies at one of the work tables. While you set up at your table, the teacher started calling names and you absentmindedly listened while she called them. Going in alphabetical order and almost a few seconds after she started she called the name, "Bill Cipher?" Murmurs went through everyone at hearing the name of a cartoon character, as well a new student who wasn't here for the past few classes. "Bill?"

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late, had to fill out paperwork. You humans and your unnecessary organization." You didn't need to look at him to know it was him, he has a very unique voice. And when he came and took a seat next to you, all eyes were on him. 

"Ah, well. Glad to see you could make it, it's not often they let anyone start taking classes after they've already begun. I'm sure we can have you catch up with everyone else." Miss Yunru went back to calling names and you looked at Bill a little bewildered, and very unsure what to do, or say.

The class progressed as normal, except Bill was here, drawing in the seat next to you. He even sat awkwardly so no one could see what he was doing, his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth a little in concentration. You didn't realize you were paying so much attention to him to notice you weren't doing anything _but_  watching him. 

"So Bill, why don't you let us see some of what you drew today?" Miss Yunru said to the blonde near the end of the class, and Bill happily handed his book over to her with a charming smile. "Well, I'll _gladly_  let you show everyone." He crossed his arms and put one leg over the other. Miss Yunru smiled and went to her desk, putting one of the drawings into a scanner so she could project the pictures. "Now Bill, why don't you tell us a little of this first one?"

"Oh well that," Bill snickered a little and got up out of his chair, going to the front by the projector, the drawing being what looked like charcoal was used to draw it and had many small red details, "that picture is one I'm very proud of, see, if you look closely," Bill gestured to some of the red details, "you can see that each of you is in it."

"Oh yes, I see." Miss Yunru looked closer and noticed every kid in class was in it, but it was a little hard to realize what was happening in the picture. A kid—a girl, put her hand up and Bill pointed to her rather excitedly before Miss Yunru could call on her. "You! What's your question?"

"What's going on in this exactly? I see _me_  but I can't tell what's happening." She crossed her arms and Bill looked at the projected picture before a wide grin went across his face. "Oh! Well it's really _easy_  to tell what's happening if you look closely." Bill moved so he gestured to the version of the girl in the drawing. "In this picture you can all see how each and every one of you dies!"

  


**PRESENT**

  
"You know you're lucky that you weren't kicked out or expelled or whatever." You watched him as he just laughed a little and went back to what he was doing on the computer. "I mean, drawing everyone's death? You scared Miss Yunru. Bet she reported you." Bill glanced to you, making your eyes dart back to your phone. "So what? I'm allowed to express myself however I want!"

"By scaring a class of teenagers with descriptive stories of how they _die_?" Bill let out a maniacal laugh and shrugged with a wide smile. "What are you complaining about? I didn't tell you your death, plus you had fun each and every time I was with you~" You scoffed a little bit, almost disagreeing with him. But, "....well you're not wrong."

  


**56 HOURS AGO**

  
So the thing with Bill now is that he somehow managed to get a spot in each and every one of your classes. How did he do this? We don't know, not even _you_  know he's in all of them yet, since it's only Tuesday.

When you got to MARS today, Bill didn't make a stop at the front desk, instead he just followed you upstairs with the expression he normally carried on his face, which was one you suppose you could call smug.

You enjoyed the cooking and baking class on Tuesdays, but with Bill as your new partner in class, since he basically brainwashed the teacher to put him with you, it was a lot harder to learn because of him being a constant distraction.

Today your teacher was teaching everyone how to make [county fair fried dough](http://www.kingarthurflour.com/recipes/county-fair-fried-dough-recipe), which was a lot like funnel cake only it was more like a ball of dough. Now you were excited to do this, but also extremely worried since _Bill_  was your cooking buddy.

Why be worried? I mean nothing could go wrong. First you mix dry ingredients together, then you start adding in butter and wet ingredients—oh but wait! Bill turned the mixer on high before doing that and got flour all over the booth of you! No matter, you can try again—oh _wait_! He did it two more times after that! Bill's not allowed to work the mixer anymore.

Once _you_  got the dough made, you followed the teachers instructions on how to divide it up and roll it out. You both got four cut pieces of dough, and while you followed the teachers instructions, Bill made little dough animals off to the side. 

When you got to the deep frying part, Bill turned the heat way to high and the teacher had to clear out the burning oil, and _after_  you had a chance to make yours, Bill burnt all his and pretended they were animals being sacrifices for a cult. Did we mention he burned them? Did we mention he _ate_  them?

Bill was nauseous up in your room that night while you shared what you made with your parents and little brother.

**PRESENT**

  
"You're still absolutely hard to put up with sometimes, you know." You said to the blonde on your couch as you flicked through movies on TV to watch since you were tired of staring at your phone screen. Bill only laughed and crossed his arms, having set the computer to the side, finished with whatever he was doing. " _Sometimes_? Why, that alone should give me even more reason to be a pain in the ass!" He caught the look you gave him and merely grinned to you before he laid down with his arms behind his head to relax. "I'm not that impossible to put up with, and you've got to admit it's _lots_  of fun having me around like this! _You're_  the one who wanted excitement after all!"

"Yeah, yeah. Will you keep it down? I don't want you waking anybody up and have me be scorned for having some guy sleeping on my couch." Bill let out a _tch_  and sat up quickly to look at you. "I don't _sleep_ , sunshine."

"Right, must be why you look so tired." Bill blinked and tilt his head a little bit, putting his hands to his face and feeling around a little bit before he got up and walked to the door only to phase _through_  the door. When you finally found a movie to watch he came back and sat back down, arms crossed and he crossed one leg over the other. "So my body looks a little tired, doesn't mean _I'm_  tired." You could only roll your eyes.

You started up the movie and made sure the volume was turned down so it wouldn't wake anyone up by mistake and the two of you went quiet, for a little while.

"You know..." you started while you watched the TV screen, your voice catching Bill's attention, "a part of me really wishes you'd tell me _why_  you're doing this." You glanced to Bill who tilt his head for a second before grinning widely to you with his teeth shown. "Why do you want to know my reasons so badly? Complaining that I'm doing what you asked?" You rolled your eyes a little at the smug look he had. "I'm just curious why you needed a human body to do that and why you had to join my art classes to do that. I mean—"

"Well I mean the answer is sort of in you're question kid, you have way more fun with me around, especially with a body of my own! What other reason do I need a body for anyway?" Bill raised his eyebrows up as if waiting to hear a reason, but you didn't have one. "I guess that makes sense..." You shot him a glance before looking back at the screen. "I still feel kinda bad for whatever guy who's body that actually is."

"What, why? I take care of him! He's got a pretty face now because of me~" You rolled your eyes a little, followed by a small yawn. "Right."

  


**8 HOURS AGO**

  
Most of the day at photography class on Thursday was filled—or at least _you_  were filled, with worry. You haven't heard from or seen Dax in a long time and his absence from class was worrying you. He said he might have to be dropping out of school sure but that doesn't mean he can't call you up and tell you that. You know he's not the type to just up and disappear without saying anything, even if you haven't known him long.

When you weren't busy thinking about Dax however, you were mostly worried about Bill breaking something. In the other three classes you have to share with him, he doesn't have equipment that he can break in it. With photography, he has all kinds of lights, stands, metal equipment, cameras and even monitors he could break just because he's too curious or doesn't know what he's doing. You basically have to babysitting him. Luckily today though you were working with computers, which Bill has been doing a lot since he uses yours at home often when he's bored.

"Alright, so. A couple weeks ago we went out and took pictures with our DSLR cameras, so today I'm gonna show you guys how to make digital negatives. Uh..." Suzy, your teacher, looked through the attendance sheet before her gaze went to Bill. "Bill, since you missed a few weeks of class and don't have any shots, we have a camera that has pictures on it that you can use and print something off of, alright?"

"Sounds good to me teach'!" Bill was sitting next to you with his feet up on the table and the laptop from MARS in his lap. Miss Redler tried several times to get him to keep his feet down, but she gave up when he completely ignored her. 

While miss Redler showed everyone what to do on the projector, your attention was on the attendance sheet. If Dax wasn't able to come to classes anymore, his name would be crossed out so no one calls it anymore. So you really wanted to get it and see, but before you could get a glance you kept getting distracted by class and what you were supposed to be doing, and distracted by Bill. A lot. Constant questions about what to do as if you knew all the answers. "Why don't you just ask the teacher for help?"

"Because you're next to me."

"But _I_  don't know all the answers."

"Well _you_  know what you're doing on a computer better than I do, sunshine. I'm a demon, not a guy who sits at a computer doing dumb stuff all day."

"Heh, yeah. You have been one of those guys lately, Bill."

"Whatever, just help me!"

"I got stuff to do to!"

He was hard to deal with and even harder to shake when he wanted something, but he listens much better to you than he does anyone else. Probably because he has a deal with you.

Near the end of class, Bill was chattering away about the "dumb" pictures be printed on transparent paper, apparently the pictures were from the camera Dax had used; even so, as Bill talked you really didn't listen, you just kept thinking about the attendance sheet. 

Everyone started packing up their belongings, including you and your blonde ball and chain, but you figured you could steal a quick look at the paper before you guys left. "Uh, Bill. Hang on. I need to see something."

"What? Oh come on!" Bill grabbed your wrist really tightly, causing you to flinch, and he pulled you out the door. "I wanna go home, I'm hungry!" 

"Wait—dammit, Bill!"

  


**PRESENT**

  
"Alright," you turned the TV off once the credits were rolling on screen and moved up to your pillows to lay down and get comfortable, "it's late. I'm going to bed. Maayyyyybe you should try sleeping too?" Bill only made a _pff_  sound while you crawled under the covers and got comfortable. "I already _told_  you kid, I don't need sleep! I'll be fine! Go to bed will ya, I'll just do something on your flip open thing."

"Laptop."

"Yeah whatever." You chuckled a little and rolled your eyes before turning out the light on your bedside table, rolling on your side and going to sleep. "G'night."

"Night, kid."

  


≒ ≑ ≓

  
‚‚¿ʇɯɹɥɥɹu ɥ,ןsp‚‚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: Sorry this took so long to update! I worked on this chapter a lot slower than the others and I've also been very busy _and_ I've just been going through some stuff lately, so I hope you all understand. I hope you liked this update and I'll work on the next one ASAP!


	10. Chapter Ten: Wakey Wakey.

Long time no see, how've you been? Do you remember me? Do you need to go back and have a little reminder of what's happening? Maybe not, technically speaking it's only been a night, you're fast asleep right now. How've you been feeling about your new blonde buddy? Heard he's been making you have a lot of _dammit_  moments. I guess that's just one of those things you get used to over time. How've _I_  been? How nice of you to ask! I still don't remember who I am, however I do have some vague memories of you. I remember you much better than I remember myself. I suppose it's not a big deal right now, maybe I'll remember better in the future. Well, how about we catch you up with what's going on, shall we?

≒ ≑ ≓

You stirred in your sleep a bit, warmth from a strange dream leaving your body. You remember a beach with crystally white sand, the ocean was a bright, clear cyan color, the sky was purple and orange and the sun was nowhere to be seen, but it was still bright. There were pinkish-white clouds in the sky that looked somewhat like cotton candy. You just sat on a beach towel, under a dark umbrella, and watched someone splash around in the water.

A different warmth took over when you started to wake up, and you felt a weight around you. It was also hard to move for some reason. You let out a yawn and stretched out slightly only to feel something coil around you and give you a squeeze. You blinked and found yourself pressed against something warm—correction, someone warm. You glanced up to see Bill, who was fast asleep and cuddling you in your bed. You started to turn red and you shift around a little. 

"Bi—" You paused, he did look tired. And he said he'd never sleep, or didn't need it. But here he was, and for once he looked relaxed. What possessed him to climb into bed with you to sleep? 

Letting out a breath, you wiggled and shimmied around until you could get up and climbed out of bed as quietly as you possibly could. You snuck over to the door then peeked at Bill just to check if he was still sleeping, then head to the bathroom to take a shower. _I don't even know what time it is._  

You didn't know what was gonna happen today, it was Friday so you don't have classes, and for some reason you feel like you need a break. Bill Cipher is one...hard demon to live with. 

 _The feeling of water hitting against his body was one to relax him in a way he hasn't been able to enjoy in a long time. It was warm, the water was cool, and the sand was soft. It reminded him of a large sensory deprivation tank..._  Bill stirred and yawned a bit shifting around a little in bed. He rolled on his belly and stretched his arms out above his head, pushing the pillows around a bit. After his stretch he pulled a few pillows closed and squeezed them, nuzzling into one with a hum and a grin. It took him a couple seconds before he'd sat up, realizing he was in your bed and you were nowhere to be seen. He glanced around the room a little before he got out of bed in a clumsy manner and opened the bedroom door, hearing the shower running from the bathroom. 

 _Maybe I can just sit around and play videogames today_ , you thought as you rinsed out your hair. You didn't even know what time it was, it could be the middle of the afternoon for all you knew. "Hey, kid!" You let out a small shriek at the sudden voice and the head poking into the shower. "BILL!"

"So I was thinking we'd go out today and I can get you a little... _gift_. One that would be beneficial to both of us!" You threw a wet towel at him which smacked him in the face and he laughed. "Could you wait until I'm _not_  in the shower??" The demon only snickered and removed his head from the shower. "Nope, now hurry up! I wanna get outta here!" You looked out at him only to see him leave the bathroom and you let out a huff. _Dammit, Bill._

You went back to your bedroom when you were done in the bathroom, Bill was already dressed and ready to go, and was eating from a box of donuts on the couch. "Where did you get those?" You asked as you went into the closet to change. "Downstairs! You know, sometimes I find these _gems_  you humans created, like these! Food seems to be the only thing you creatures can get right." You rolled your eyes and came out after getting dressed. "If my parents think I ate them all because of you I swear..."

"What'll you do, kid?" He grinned to you, eyes wide as he gave you a mocking glance. You didn't really have an answer for him so you simply went to the door. "C'mon, let's get this over with." Bill blinked and got up as he cleaned the sugar off his fingers and followed. "D'aw, what's wrong, sunshine? You seem awfully grumpy today." You shook your head a bit and went out the front door. "No reason, besides the fact you _popped_  in on me in the shower. Would it kill you to give me a little privacy from time to time?" The blonde simply laughed and pat your head. "All you gotta do is ask~"

≒ ≑ ≓

"No." You put your hands up, standing out front of a used car dealership, Bill just had a large grin on his face as he pressed his face against the glass to see inside. "But you said you needed a car! I can get you one!"

"Bill, you don't have money, and I don't need a car, I'd like to have one, but I don't need one. There's a difference." The blonde only made a _psh_  noise and he went inside anyway. "Wha—hey!" You followed the blonde inside and he was already giddily looking at different automobiles. "Hey!" He glanced to you and made a zipper motion across his smile. You narrowed your eyes at him and he grinned before he'd gone over to a young man and started chatting with him. "Hey! Bill!" This time he ignored you, making you kind of stomp in frustration. You watched the blonde as he was being taken back to an office and you followed from the entrance. "Bill—" He shot you one last look and made another zipper motion, this time you felt your lips get tight and felt like your lips were stuck together. You immediately clapped a hand over your mouth as a voice came into your head. _"Go wait outside like a good girl and you can drive home."_  Bill's normally chipper demeanor was gone, and he seemed a bit agitated today. 

You quietly went outside and just waited, feeling slightly more panicked than usual. Not being able to speak was terrible, what if someone came up and... _did_  something? You wouldn't be able to yell for help! _Why is he even doing this_ , you wondered, letting out a sigh and lowered your head as you leaned against the building behind you. It didn't take long before you heard a horn and looked up to see Bill sitting in the driver's seat of a 70's orange Volkswagen beetle. "Come on kid! Let's go get food!" You blinked and glanced to the side before you went over to the car with an unsure look, but he quickly put a hand up. "I'm driving, get in." He grinned, you only pursed your lips and slowly went around the car and got into the passengers seat. As soon as you were in he took off, you grabbed hold of the door handle in surprise and quickly put your seatbelt on.

Bill drove above the speed limit and a bit spastically, but it was clear he didn't care about how he was driving. He fiddled with the radio, mirrors—occasionally looking at himself—lights, windows and basically every button he could get at. All the while you couldn't talk. "A little _thank you_  would be nice!" He finally said after ten minutes of driving. "You don't have to rely on your parents anymore, or public buses! Gotta say I don't like those things, it's like riding in a sardine can but with people!" You let out a sigh through your nose and crossed your arms. "Besides, the look on your mom's face when she sees you got a car will be nice."

After a little while more of driving, Bill had taken you to the mall where you normally hung out. He got out of the car and took the keys with him, you following him as he went inside the large building with a skip in his step. By now all you wanted to do was go home, but with being stuck unable to speak, you couldn't even protest. "This body is pretty skinny." Bill said as he squished his stomach a bit before he'd suddenly grabbed your wrist and tugged you with him. "Let's get some food! And maybe I'll go do a little _shopping_  before we leave!" As he pulled you, you two passed the bookstore where Dax usually works. _I wonder if he's there._

Bill had ordered food for you because you wouldn't talk, and he ordered more than you believed the two of you could eat. And you were stuck paying for it. "I want a suit." Bill said to you from across the table, his mouth full. You on the other hand weren't eating. "And those silky pajamas! Do they make underwear like that because _those_  are comfortable! They'd feel great on my butt!" You pursed your lips and rest your chin in your hand. "And I want stuff to do! The internet is boring, it's full of lies and stuff I already know, and a bunch of twelve year olds. Twelve year olds are the worst!" You let out a breath through your nose and leaned back in your seat. You didn't even feel like _thinking to him_. 

After Bill ate and you saved the rest of the food to take home, he dragged you around to various stores. All you did was watch him with a blank look as he giddily looked at different expensive clothing brands. People would cast the two of you looks for Bill's odd behavior. At one point he even tried to take you into the changing room to watch him try on underwear, but at that point you took the car keys from him and went to wait outside. 

Walking back to the car alone while you couldn't speak was a bit frightening, and you really wanted to go to the bookstore and see if Dax was there or if any of his coworkers have seen him, but with not being able to speak it wouldn't be easy. 

"Hey kid!" Bill popped up beside the car making you let out a shriek in surprise, Bill merely laughed and tossed some stuff in the back seat. "Move over, I'm driving!" You had a baffled look on your face as you moved to the passenger seat and Bill got in the car, not taking long to start the car and drive off. "Was...I able to talk this whole time?" Bill just let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I only made you _shut up_  when we were at the dealership. You were being annoying!" You felt your eye twitch and felt like arguing but you were tired and not in the mood to aggravate him any further. 

The drive home was a quiet one, except for Bill messing with the radio the whole time, it doesn't seem like he could really find anything he likes to listen to on the radio. You don't even know what he likes to listen to. 

When the two of you got home, you made Bill park a little ways away from the house, then you helped him sneak his stuff he "bought" ~~so he says~~  up to your room quietly so no one would know he was here. "What a fun day!" Bill exclaimed as he went and flopped on your couch, you let out a breath and went to your bed only to have the car keys thrown at you. "Enjoy your present!" He got up almost right away and went to the door, and you sent him a look as you watched him. "Where are you going?" He chuckled and sent you a look. "Bathroom. Care to join me~?" 

"Ugh, go away." Bill let out a laugh and left your room, leaving you in the silence, even though you were stuck silent for most of the day, for once it was relaxing. _Wish he would've told me sooner, I would've gone and seen Dax_. You let out a sigh and yawned a little before turning on your side. _Maybe I should look for him through his friends. Or family? I've never seen him with anyone really._  While you were blanking out, you heard a scream from downstairs that sounded like your mom and you shot up. You got out of bed quickly and opened your bedroom door, your brother doing the same, making you two exchange looks before you rushed downstairs with him following. When you two got down to the kitchen, you found your mom and Bill in the kitchen, the blonde grinning at her.

"God dammit, Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and a comments are always appreciated!  
> Check out my other things on another site [here.](https://www.quotev.com/fearlesslycorrupt/published)  
> I update [here first.](https://www.quotev.com/story/7513514/Trapped-Together)  
> I own none of the Gravity Falls characters, but the story idea is all mine, all rights go to Alex Hirsch.
> 
> ✣ ✤ ❉
> 
> Notes: At last! An update! Sorry it took so long, lot of personal stuff got in the way. It's also hard to find motivation when everything feels like garbage. But I got it done! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
